Total Drama World Tour Sonic Edition
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: 22 Sonic characters are brought onto a contest that being directed by two former ToD hosts and their assistants. Traveling around the world in a flying wreck, they will compete for a MILLION BUCKS! CO-written by dragonclaw-phoniexstar1017. Chp 14 up
1. Chapter 1

*Here is the prelude*There is a lot of OOCness, randomness, and torture. Sonamy, Shadamy, Silvaze, knucxouge, Shadow/OC, Scourge/any female, Tailsomo, Tailream, Eggman/himself.

Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.*Passed*

One or two liners.*passed*

MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.*Not a copied story*

Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.*Passed*

Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.*Non-interactive, save for between Author and co-author*

Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.*Passed*

Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions.*NO copying unless by accident*

Rewriting names of characters/locations of one story in order to upload to multiple categories.*Passed. Really, who would do this though?*

Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.*Okay, i think this is passed, but i don't exactly understand what this means, so if you would like, please message me and tell me what it means*

Entry title and summary must be rated K for all audience. No exceptions.*Passed*

Entry must be given the proper rating. No exceptions. *Passed*

Entry must be placed in proper category. No exceptions.*Passed*

Chapters of the same story are not allowed to be submitted as separate entries. All chapters/segments must be grouped together using the 'edit/upload chapter' feature in the left menu. *Will be passed*

This is being co-written by Dragon-claw phoenix star. I want to say a big Thanks to her, she helped inspire this! And I also want to thank Chris McClain for paying our paycheck. *100,000 Iron Men per episode!*-

It is pitch black, and no one can see anything. Then, a masculine voice is heard."Well, here is an awesome fiction idea. IT is being co-announced with my creator's good friend's OC: Dragon. Please let her come on to stage." At the end of that announcement, two spotlights turned on. The first of the spotlights showed down onto an early-teenager male, with dark hair dyed with red streaks and colored contacts that made his eyes look white.

The second spotlight showed down onto a Mobian hedgehog. She was Black and dark red, with two bright green eyes."Thank you Destroyahirismix666! Wait…You aren't Destroy. Who are you?" The female hedgehog jumped into the chair several feet away from him with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Well Dragon, if that is your name, I am Caleb, my creator's primary Teen Titans OC."

"…Okay…Moving on."The spot lights expanded to show two other people. There was a oh-so-familiar Shadow, just with a darker tint in his fur color, sitting beside Dragon. The other chair, was in between herself and Caleb. In that chair, a female That had light purple hair and blood splattered clothes. In truth Caleb shuddered at this, which was weird, because he wasn't exactly human, he just looked it.

"Now, for our contestants. First up, we have Sonic Maurice Hedgehog""DUDE! I can't see ** in this darkness!"

"You aren't supposed to faker."

"Huh?" Shadow exclaimed. "That sounds like me?" HE flipped a switch, and all the lights turned on, revealing them all to be inside a large control room of some type, with a stage showing 21 mobians. "How did you get me over there, when I'm right here?" HE said, pointing to another Shadow the hedgehog that looked just like him, but was slightly brighter with his fur.

"Yeah, how am I over there?"

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Boss said that there were two different universes with Shadow that he went to. This one beside Dragon is her husband, and you come from the original timeline where none of you ever met her."Both Shadows blinked, the looked at Dragon.

"Next up!" She said looking at her papers. "Is my twin brother, Silver the hedgehog!" Silver raised his hand in acknowledgment. "Then we have Scourge the hedgehog."

Scourge pushed his way to the front, then saw Dragon. "Hey babe! Thanks for noticing' me!" He shouted. The green hedgehog raised his glasses, in an attempt to seduce her, but she wouldn't even establish eye contact, and neither would the dark Silent Hill OC.

"Then we have Amelia 'Amy' Rose!" She proclaimed, Shadow and Sonic looked at Amy.

"How did she get so much older, shapelier, and HOT!" The cobalt blue hedgehog shouted.

"We aged all of you that were below 18 to age 18!"Amy flipped her hair back. She still wore a dress, but it covered only half of the top of her leg. She wore very seductive t-shirt, which showed almost all her stomach. The two hedgehogs previously mentioned drooled at the sight of her nice big breasts, which had seemingly multiplied 10 times in size, only because they were horny. "Thanks Dragon!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Then we have Mephilis the Dark." Mephilis shot a Dark Chaos spear in the air to let everyone know his presence, but no one attacked him. "You don't have the desire to attack him yet, do you?"

"Actually, no… We don't."

"Yeah. Boss and I altered the chemical patterns in your brain temporarily so you won't be killing each other until we start!" Caleb shouted.

"And now we have Miles 'Tails' Prower."

"Heh, Miles per hour. I never noticed that with my name before!" He said, making his stand toward the front.

"And Princess Blaze the Cat." Blaze also stepped forward, causing Silver to look at her.

Dragon pointed her ink pen at the stage. "And we have Her majesty Queen Cosmo…? O.O? How did she become queen?"

"Well, because she was the last of her kind, and became the mother of the species when she sent out her seeds, she was anointed their queen."

"Oh, that explains things. Thanks Shadow." She muzzled with her mate, but Harmony slapped her silly.

"This is not an affection show! Get in line!"

"And who made you the boss?"

"I did!" Harmony thrusted her entire body weight on Dragon, and began rolling on the ground with her, fighting the entire time.

Caleb cleared his throat. "And I shall announce the remaining contestants! We have Knuckles the Echidna!"

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY ROCK!"

"Then Cream the rabbit, Rouge the bat, Black Doom, Espio…"

"Hey yawl!"

"We also have the infamous Eggman AKA Stupidass, and Maniac the hedgehog. For those of you to stupid to look it up, he's Sonic's brother. And last but not least of the actual characters, Sonia, Sonic's younger sister!"

Dragon screamed form under harmony, who was gnawing on her neck while the female hedgehog had her hands on Harmony's neck."Thanks Caleb!" She shouted.

Scourge looked at Sonic's sister, and looked at her, and couldn't stop looking at cleared his throat.

"The remaining 4 contestants are OUR OC's! And to any flamers out there that are dying to report this, OC's are not against the rules, so deal with it. First up, Draken the hybrid!"A Red and Black striped hedgehog pushed his way forward (Think Shadow's pattern, just reversed). He actually wore a rugged jacket and jeans. "And Clarisse the Hedgehog…? Where is she?"

Then chaos began erupting as Clarisse busted though the ceiling, and landed on her feet, it was a female Blue hedgehog with Gray spots, and a yellow jumpsuit "OHMAHGOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUY'S ARE HERE!" She jumped up and kissed Dragon's Shadow before he got a chance to slap her, and she darted to the stage and buried Sonic in her arms. "OH PLEASE BE WITH ME UNTIL WE'RE GONE! SONNIKKU!"

Harmony choked in "And the uh! remaining 2 OC's are: My older brother Skylar…"

"HARMONY! I TOLD YOU TO JUST CALL ME SKY!" A light-blue haired Male Neko from Silent Hill Stood forward. "I'm serious sister."

"Yeahahhhhhckack!" Dragon had her pinned to the ground now, hand wrapped tightly around Harmony's throat. "And there is also their younger brother Zirron. And just because he doesn't control anything in silent hill, he's still a Neko, so beware of him! Seriously!"

"Okay! Now, let me give you the tour of the plane we borrowed from out boss, Chris McClain. Actually, he recorded it, so you all will be watching it." Caleb slipped in a video.

*A/N, it's the tour of the plane from the first episode of TDWD. Got it? Good. SO if you idiots don't know what it is like, look it up on You tube. Like now.*

-after the video-

"That's not to bad." Sonic , he only thought that until he got to the airport. There, an engine fell off, and some random idiots came, and hammered it back on the wing.

"I CAN'T GO ON THERE! I"LL DIE!" Maniac screamed.

"Bro, Chill." Sonic muttered, but he continued his screaming fear.

"Sonic! My backpack might have a lot of equipment, but no parachutes! How will I survive it?"

"Is that thing safe?" Amy pondered. Maniac started to dart off, but he was crushed by a doughnut that randomly dropped out of the sky, courtesy of Flint Lockwood way over in Minnow falls.

"Any other decliner's?" Dragon quizzed.

"NOPE!"

"Let's get flying!"

"I'm IN!" And all 20 contestants that weren't knocked on the head by a large doughnut were carried in, and an assistant heaved Maniac in, as he continued to mutter about how he can't fly. The plane took off, and knocked off the antennae on top of the air-control station, so all flights were re-directed away from their path.

-(theme song)-

*Opening music shows camera sticking out of a wing of a plane, another angle from the nose of the plane, and another one form a firearm that Shadow is testing out.*

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,*shows Clarisee jumping at Sonic, and getting knocked into the wall by Amy Rose*

You guy's are on my mind*Shadow and Draken are locked in a fist fight, and Shadow pushes Draken into Scourge, who is flirting with Sonia*

You asked me what I wanted to be*Rouge and Knuckles are passionately Dancing, then she drops him, and lands on Harmony's foot, who tears into the flesh around his neck*

And now I think the answer is plain to see.*Skylar and Zirron run and jump onto Eggman, and tie him up*

I want to be, famousssssss.*Cream finishes giving Black doom a makeover, and as the bisexual alien walks on, he trips over Espio, who is practicing his invisibility*

I want to live close to the sun.*Silver heaves blaze up Bridal style, and they to jump out of the sinking boat they are in. Meanwhile, Tails is trying to get Cosmo to get onto the speedboat passing by, but she's to freaked out to get on*

So pack your bags 'cause I've already won *Mephilis preps a Dark Chaos spear to fire at Sonic, but is hit by Maniac, who swings in and jams himself head-first into the demon, and they both fly into the bedroom that Dragon's Shadow is sleeping in.*

I want to be, famous!

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!I want to beI want to beI want to be famous!*Entire cast is seen dancing randomly on top of the plane they are flying on*

I want to be, Wanna be, Wanna be famous!*As outro whistling begins, Harmony throws Dragon at the contestants, and they fall off the plane.*TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR! SONIC EDITION!

Okay, for now, that is it. I hope that at least some of you readers out there will take the time to review. And it doesn't take much, just click on that button, type in your opinions in less then 10,000 letters, then submit it. I'm the type of guy that gets extremely excited over just 2 reviews. Enjoy!


	2. Through the pyramid, or over

Well, when we last left, all the contestants were introduced and got onto the plane…although not all by their own free will like Sonic's brother Maniac. The 21 contestants seem to only be taking up one section of the whole show, as the continuous fighting and attacks between Dragon and Harmony are out of control well before the first episode is even done with!

Today, we see what will happen for the first few challenges, and if we will still have 4 announcers at the end of it all. Stay here, to find out, only on

TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!

'DING!' Harmony clicked a bell. Problem was, no one knew what that meant, so when she pulled out one of Dragon's shotguns, everyone put heir hands up rather then starting to sing.

"Harmony, they don't know what to do about that bell." Caleb pulled out a bull horn. "OKAY, WHENEVER YOU HEAR THAT BELL, YOU'LL HAVE TO SING! UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU BUT FORTUNATELY FOR US, CHRIS IS RIGHT, AND BAD SINGING GIVES BETTER REVIEWS! SO SING YOU HEART OUT!" Everyone was plastered to the wall when he finally got done, due to the fact that his megaphone's volume was on a 9 of 10, with 10 shattering your eardrums.

"Wait a second, is that my firearm?"

"Uh, no."

"It has my emblem on it."

"I just found it, so deal with it!" Harmony shot it at Dragon in her right foot, and she collapsed to the ground, clutching her foot in pain. Then, Harmony aimed it at any cast member that wouldn't sing.

Sonic saw the danger, and stood up front, and motioned his arms so everyone could join in. "I don't get any pleasure from champagne."

"Ohhh, no." Silver, Maniac, Black Doom, and Mephilis joined in.

"Neither do I get a high from alcohol!" Maniac said, and Draken, Skylar and Zirron followed with a "NO no, no, no."

"So why should I get a shot, out of you?" Cosmo asked.

"AHHHHH Why?"

"Some people get a kick, from Cocaine-aine-ine-ne…" Sonic was cut off there

"Whoa Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! We meant a real song. Something that at least half-expresses what you are currently going through." Dragon cried through gritted teeth.

Shadow folded his arms, as did Rouge and Amy.

-Begin random music here-

"HI, HI, HI, HI, HI, HI, HI, HI, HI HI!" Tails led the charge

"See me now? On top of the world, flying in a wreck!" Silver grimly looked out the window, where one of the engines were smoking.

"HI, HI, HI, HI!"

"I am not fighting, just making love, over the internet." Scourge pinched Blaze on the ass, and she kicked him into the next room.

"HI, Hi, Hi, HI, HI, HI!"

"You aren't going to get to me you womanizer, because I've got a tight life." Blaze muttered.

"Because I'm a shooting star! And I'm shining just for you!." Sonic started singing with grace, on his own tune though.

"Dun uh uhn uhn uhn uhn, uhn uhn uhn uhn uhn uhn uhn uhn uhn uhn uhn uhn uhn." Knuckles hummed horribly in the background

"Cause I'm a steady rolling train. Come and lain down on my tracks!" Dragon crawled over to sonic, and then slapped the faker.

"Idiot, we sing out own songs, not someone else's! Continue!" She muttered

"HI, Hi, HI, HI, HI!"

"I think I found somebody to love! Love, Love, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!" Clarisee threw herself at Sonic, but Black doom was walking by, and she hit him, and they both flew into a bunch of boxes. Sonic began freaking out, and fled to a bathroom that happened to be to his right.

-Bathroom-

Sonic sat on the pot, and started to do his business. And then he saw it.

"NO! There's a camera in the toilet room! What bastard would put that there, without a Chili Dog dispenser next to it!"

-meanwhile-

"I want to give you some of my love!" While signing his own tune, Draken tried to grab Rouge, but she slapped him senseless.

"HI, HI, HI, Toaster, HI, HI, HI!"

"With the plane a going down, back to the suffering of man, the wills, be not ours, we can't fight the powers above." Zirron began, and Skylar repeated in the background

"OH, you'd better be a burning, cause I'll bring you hell! AhAH!" (Mephilis)

"He's mine."

"He's mine"

"NO, he is mine! Cream and Cosmo sung/fought over tails.

"Please, Please Please, stay away form here! You don't want to go though, what might be coming!" Sonia bleakly sung.

"IF you can only get this whole thing to stop, I'll make it go again. Money and livelihood could be on the line!" The female Bat muttered, not really wanting to sing in the first place.

"I'm am Maniac, Maniac! And I'm freaking out like I never have before!" and then, he screamed.

"Hmmm, hmmm." Espio hummed while Meditating again.

"We are the greatest MEN! IN ALLLLLLL THEEEE WORLLDDDD!" Eggman and Black doom grabbed each other on the opposing side, and fell back side by side.

Nevertheless, still two more voices had not sung yet, and had a shotgun barrel aimed at their mouths. "Sing!" Harmony commanded with a crazy his that spoke much of her mental instability

"Amy, you have to!" Sonic begged.

"Shadow, you must!" Harmony humped. "Or I get to shoot you."

"Don't die with us! Stay away from us!" Amy sung in perfect female opera tone.

Shadow crossed his arms. "NO." He demanded and Harmony clicked her barrel.

Dragon stood forward. "You have to do it Shadow. For Maria."

"Maria?"

"Maria."

"MARIA! STAY AWAY, FROM USSSSSSSSSS!" Shadow screamed like some paranoid alpha-male actor in a movie.

-later-

Finally the plane landed. In Egypt. "How predictable" Maniac groaned as he stepped out of the plane.

"How so?" Espio closed his eyes and walked beside his new friend he made on the plane.

"Well, while on the plane here, I looked up this Total Drama World Tour thing, and it's and ENTIRE series. I watched the first two episodes, so I know what to expect."

Espio violently snapped back into reality "No way man. No way!"

"Yeah, it's weird. You see, we have to go over, or through the pyramid. Going around is prohibited though."

Espio's mouth hung open "You're joking, right?"

"Not a bit man!" And so, the two walked up with the other 19 contestants, and listened as Shadow climbed onto a stool.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" HE murmured though the megaphone. "We need you're attention. This is the first challenge! See the pyramid, everyone has to go through or over it, but going around is absolutely prohibited!" He then got off, and began murmuring some complaints on how HE had to be broadcasting it all.

Everyone began walking forward, but Dragon and Shadow stopped them at a white line about 20 feet away form the pyramid's entrance. "Wait until Caleb fire's the go shot."

Caleb was on the other end of the pyramid, with a large firearm in his hands, courtesy to the millions he has got through 'tampering' with the bills the US, UK, And Canada's government's have been signing. But before he could fire his first shot, Harmony jumped behind him, grabbed the firearm, and ran around the pyramid to the front end.

"Uh, is that Harmony?" Silver pointed out as, sure enough, the Neko co-host raced around the corner, and fired at Dragon. She ducked, and her Shadow screamed in agony, in pain, and the word 'GO!'

Shadow just stood at the entrance of the pyramid. Various people were running around him, and a handful was climbing up. He just stared upward, catching a nice view of Amy's rear as it disappeared over the first several stairs. He shouted up: "HEY AMES! Need any help there?" He listened for an answer.

"I'm managing!" She gritted her teeth. Shadow understood that was code for 'yeah, I could use a lot about now.' so he grabbed the side, and began his rise up to the top.

A few feet away from where he was standing, stood Sonia and Blaze. Neither of them wanted to try going in, but they couldn't figure out how to get to the top. Silver walked up beside the pyrokinetic. "Hey, I could fly you up the steps if necessary." The telekinetic beamed at his love life, and she smiled at him, as Scourge suddenly stopped climbing, and rather began climbing down.

As he reached the bottom, he looked at the two females. "Is there any way I can assist you two?" He said, sliding down his sunglasses. As such happened, the two girls saw his eyes, and fell in love with those eyes, and him.

Silver caught onto what had happened, but due to instant paranoia, he made a fool of himself and the surrounding contestants by saying, very bluntly. "I like girls, not dudes." Blaze frowned, and Scourge picked the female hedgehog and cat up, heaved them on his shoulders, and re-began his assent upwards. Silver cries of "Hey blaze! I could already have you over there!" were drowned out in the two mentally drunk minds. The ivory hog muttered, then telekinetically raised himself several steps, then landed…right on a scorpion.

The sting was pretty painful, and he clasped his foot in pain as he began the tumbling down the 5 steps he had already climbed up. This was not working well.

The remaining 15 contestants had taken the route through the pyramid. They traveled in a large herd, until they all stopped, dumbfounded. At the end of this hallway, were three doors.

"I don't think our unfriendly torturers decided to inform us about the multi-choice question." Black Doom moaned miserably.

"Well, I have other ways out." Mephilis fazed himself to a shadow, and then passed right through the wall.

"Wait…whoa, whoa, whoa? Is he allowed to do that?" Skylar spoke out loud to no one in particular.

-Rouge' POV-

"Of course, I realized that if I was going to make it toward the end, I would probably have to get together with the OC characters, because they can get in the author's heads better then anyone else."

-Normal POV-

"So Clarisse?" Rouge called out. "Which way should we go?"

"Well, I uh… I don't know. How about Sonic decides!"

The cobalt hedgehog enjoyed those minutes in fame, and the faker boldly declared the following when he realized he was once again in the spotlight. "LET'S GO THE RIGHTMOST PATH!" And so him, Rouge, Clarisse, Skylar, and Zirron charged down the aisle.

The remaining 9 contestants looked about. Eggman looked to the right, and proceeded to go that way, and soon had Cream, Cosmo, and Tails. The last 5 were left with no choice, but to go down the center. Maniac whispered to his purple friend "Hey Esp, The center is the quickest way out, just following me." He led the way, followed by Espio, Draken, Knuckles, and Black Doom.

Sonic sped down the path, with Clarisee the only one keeping even pace with him.

"Wait up man!" Sky called down the hallway. Sure, he would have had to of run fast to just survive life at Silent hill, but this guy was to fast. Rouge fluttered over him, observing Sonic's and Clarisse's path closely. OF course, that wasn't too hard, because before long, Sonic slammed head first into a brick wall. Clarisse came to a stop much sooner then he did, and she pulled him off. "OH Sonic! I only wished it would have happened to me rather then you!"

Sonic raised his right eyebrow, then pulled his nose straight with a sharp 'crack' that split the air. "Me too." He muttered.

Eggman was listening to Lady gaga on his earphones, so he wasn't aware of the technical genius behind him, and the two girls that were fighting over him.

"I've been with him longer!" Cream's high pitched voice rang out.

"I more interested in him!"

"He uses me for experiments!"

"He lost his virginity to me!"

"You say what!" Cream prepared to pounce on the seedrian, but the dual-tailed fox put himself between the two warring females, and sighed. "Girls, until the time comes down to it, I won't choose. You don't need to argue amongst yourselves. Let's just follow fatso, and then we'll get out of here alive."

OF course, Tails may have been a level 7 intellect, but that didn't mean that he could be confident in his own plans. And listening to Eggman reciting Lady gaga was VERY annoying, but because the two females didn't notice, he wouldn't complain.

That is, until they to ran into a brick wall. Although Eggman had far less impact then his cobalt rival did in the other passage, it still pained the 60 year old. "OH! My stomach!" He said, grasping his extra 57 pounds that fortified his intestinal tract.

Tails study the wall intently. "This wall was built like this. Apparently, we choose the wrong way to go."

Cream was to busy doing something else. Rather then following the two techies, she found some mummy wrappings, and, even though she had the body of a 18 year old, her mind was still 10 years younger, so like a little kid, she draped them over herself, and began chasing after Cosmo. The royal seedrian screamed, and was chased by a mummified rabbit.

Silver finally heaved himself to the top and stood there boldly, waiting for the green hedgehog to follow suit upwards, and drop his girl off to him.

Sure enough, Scourge walked up, and rather then dropping Blaze by his side, he stopped, and looked around. "Girls, the other side is a bit to steep to walk down."

Sonia, Blaze, And Scourge began looking around. "What'd ya expect? An elevator?" the ivory being poked the green one verbally, then was shocked again as Scourge merely grabbed a sign that said 'GOING DOWN' and jumped on it. Again, he heaved the two females up, and began sliding downward. Silver immediately realized the danger he was in, and he tried running down the other side. Not the best of ideas, as he found out quickly enough and he began tumbling down the sides.

Shadow heaved Amy up to the top. HE climbed up himself, then looked downward, showing the other 4 already sliding, or in Silver's case, falling down the side. "Now what?" the pink hedgehog inquired. "How are we supposed to get down?" Shadow looked around intently. "It's to steep to climb down, and it's too late to go back, and try our luck going through."

Maniac, Espio, Knuckles, Draken, and Black doom rushed out of the other side of the pyramid. Seeing no one at the other end, Maniac screamed in pleasure. "YEAH! I KNEW I WAS RIGHT!"

ON the other end of the start finish line, which was just 50 feet away, Harmony was tied to a wooden plank, bent over, and was receiving lashes from Dragon and Shadow as they used an electric whip on her. Caleb motioned for them to come across, and so they rushed forward, and crossed the line in following order.

Espio

Maniac

Draken

Knuckles

Black doom was to busy shielding his eyes form the sun to move, and he was given an unpleasant beating for that. BANG! The sign Scourge, Sonia, and Blaze were riding on was totaled on Black Doom's alien head.

"OY VEY! MY HEAD!" he muttered with a face full of sign. As the three able bodied characters walked up to the finish line, Scourge tired to push the ladies up, but they insisted he would go over, and so, he did, adding his name with the likes of several other men, such as Black doom who had a sign on his face. As the two girls began making their way across, Clarisee sped out of no where, dragging Sonic behind her. They crossed the lines next, then the other two girls.

Clarisee stopped, and buried her face in Sonic's chest fur. "I'm so glad we made it! We're on the same team!" She squealed.

"Actually you four, you're wrong. Because Clarisee crossed the line first, she's the last person joining team A. We are having 3 teams!" Caleb chuckled, and Harmony's hissing was a great follow up. "Now, Blaze, Sonia, and Sonic will have to stand about 12 paces away, while I continue enjoying you guys coming across."

They three of them left and Scourge prepared to say something, but realized it probably wouldn't be for the best. Caleb walked over to Dragon, and she nodded grimly, and then unhooked Harmony. Caleb whispered the same thing into her ear, and she grinned, and then took out the bell, and 'DING!'

Shadow and Amy were still trying to find a safe way over, when a familiar 'DING!' was heard. "Okay you two love birds, time for some signing!"

"Wait, what?" Shadow stood there shocked, and Amy gasped. "The contract said only once per episode!"

"IT SAID A MINNIMUM OF ONE PER EPISODE! NOW START SIGNING, OR YOU'RE OFF THE GAME!"

"You know what, NO!" The red and black hedgehog grabbed Amy by the hair, and then began dragging her down as he leaped several stairs at a time to the bottom. "NO! NO! NO! NO! No!" With that, he got right up into his mirror image's face. "I've been up there two hours trying to figure something out, in the blazing sun, and now, I have to SING!"

"You have a contract." Dragon's shadow replied very bluntly.

"Eat it copycat! If you need me, I'll be on the plane, waiting for a ride home! I QUIT!"

"Shadow, you can't!" Amy bewailed, but her man had already left. She glumly walked over to the finish line, where Sonic stood there beaming.

-Sonic's POV-

"Seeing Amy, with how much she's matured, now I wish we were a thing! Of course, she interested in someone else now, but it'll be worth a try! I get to work on the same team as her!"

-Normal POV-

At the same time, Rouge, Skylar, and Zirron stumbled out. Sure enough, they also had taken the wrong passageways. Cream and Cosmo came out behind them, but the three girls beat the Neko's to the line. As the remaining two crossed, Harmony pointed them to where an evident third team would be started, and they went to said area.

Mephilis phased out of the side, and walked over also. Silver tumbled to the bottom *finally!* and landed on his happy place, but overall, no major injuries. Eggman and Tails finished up team 3 as they heaved to the finish, meaning that 20 of the 21 contestants have made it through.

"Wait…one second. Just, pause!" Caleb muttered. "With Shadow chickening out…we're minus a contestant. Lucky enough, boss had a back-up list just in case something like this happened!" HE threw his phone to Dragon, where the number was already connecting to the back-up contestant.

Metal Sonic was just resting in a mechanical chair, suited for him. "AH yes, once you no longer have to worry about Sonic, you're very good." He muttered as he took another sip of oil. Then, his built in phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, what do you want? Oh, really? A chance to beat faker? And no stupidass to take me apart! OH, he is there. I get to kick his A-S-S! I'm in!" He hung up, downed the rest of the oil, and chaos controlled to Egypt.

Metal sonic appeared in front of the pyramid. Activating his rocket thrusters, he flew over the top, and landed on the opposing side, where he ran up to Dragon. She told him where to go, and he did so.

"Good. Now everyone has 5 minutes to think up a name! While I get to taser Dragon here!" Harmony pulled up an electrical sword, and before Dragon could protest. ZAPPZAPPPAPP!

Sonic, Blaze, Sonia, Amy, Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge huddled their heads together, but the girls spoke so rapidly, that the only male on the team didn't catch what was going on until the name was announced. "Team Amazon!" They squealed in delight.

"Wait! What?"

"Team Amazon, a fitting name, because 6 of you are females and the other one is sometimes a female in Sonadow pairings." Caleb nodded, and then another one of Dragon's screams tore through the air.

Skylar, Zirron, Mephilis, Tails, Eggman, Silver, and the new edition of Metal Sonic thought very deeply. In fact, Tails began doing yoga trying to find a name, and he found it. "Team success!" He said opening his eyes.

"Another halfway decent team name!" Harmony replied, but she didn't mean it, because seeing Dragon's red blood trickling down her neck was SO much cooler in her OP. Shadow wanted to stop her, but Caleb held him back, warning him about the crazy Silent hill Character.

The winning team was thinking intently on a good team name. Draken Knuckles, Maniac, Espio, Scourge, and black doom merely scratched their heads, but Clarisee knew a little something about one of the MC's.

"OH, I know! How about team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot!" And so, the crazy name of that team was born.

The 5 minute was up, so Dragon could barely move. "Best, team name…ever!" She gave at thumbs up, and then collapsed on the sand, and now, Shadow began attending to her wounds, while she rolled onto her side, so she could continue talking.

"Team Amazon, you girls get a camel!" Sure enough, a tall, light, yellow camel trotted to the 6 girls, and the guy that was quite offended.

"Team My husband is really, really, really, really, really hot!"

"I think there were only four 'really'." Silver muttered on the opposing team.

"You get a goat." At the command, the goat came, hit Silver hard in the gut, he flew into Eggman, and the goat ran over to the other team.

"And to team success, you people get…a stick." The red striped hedgehog flung the stick at the team, and Tails caught it. "A stick?"

"Relax! Everything will be explained…that is, if the boss ever decides to explain it to me!" Caleb half smiled then closed the first full official episode out.

"See you next time, on

TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!"

And yes, in just two chapters, the first episode is finished! I want you people to review, so I can get feedback! Constructive criticism is welcome, flames…not so much. SO review man! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. First challenge as teams

Well, hello everyone! We are back! And yes, the following paragraph is read by Chris McLain

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour Sonic ED, the 21 contestants were introduced, and set into pacific groups. However, things took a shocking twist, as Shadow became a Duncan-copy cat, and quitted. When all was said and done though, Dragon was the biggest loser, after being tasered by Harmony multiple times in a 5 minute time period. Who will win, who will fall, and who will be the first one to be eliminated? Find out right here, right now, on

TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!"

-(theme song)-

*Opening music shows camera sticking out of a wing of a plane, another angle from the nose of the plane, and another one form a firearm that Shadow is testing out.*

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,

*shows Clarisee jumping at Sonic, and getting knocked into the wall by Amy Rose*

You guy's are on my mind

*Shadow and Draken are locked in a fist fight, and Shadow pushes Draken into Scourge, who is flirting with Sonia*

You asked me what I wanted to be

*Rouge and Knuckles are passionately Dancing, then she drops him, and lands on Harmony's foot, who tears into the flesh around his neck*

And now I think the answer is plain to see.

*Skylar and Zirron run and jump onto Eggman, and tie him up*

I want to be, famousssssss.

*Cream finishes giving Black doom a makeover, and as the bisexual alien walks on, he trips over Espio, who is practicing his invisibility*

I want to live close to the sun.

*Silver heaves blaze up Bridal style, and they to jump out of the sinking boat they are in. Meanwhile, Tails is trying to get Cosmo to get onto the speedboat passing by, but she's to freaked out to get on*

So pack your bags 'cause I've already won

"Mephilis preps a Dark Chaos spear to fire at Sonic, but is hit by Maniac, who swings in and jams himself head-first into the demon, and they both fly into the bedroom that Dragon's Shadow is sleeping in.*

Everything I do, there's nothing in my way, I'll get there one day-ay.

*Rouge runs back by with the Master emerald*

I want to be, famous! Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!

I want to be

I want to be

I want to be famous!

*Entire cast is seen dancing randomly on top of the plane they are flying on*

I want to be, Wanna be, Wanna be famous!

*As outro whistling begins, Harmony throws Dragon at the contestants, and they fall off the plane.*

The blazing hot sung continued shining down on the 21 characters. Overall, 22 contestants had arrived at this location, but one willingly dropped out, hence, the weird math. "Okay everyone, listen up! You have 15 minutes to get to know each other better." Harmony gnashed her teeth at Dragon.

"Why can't we just get them moving now!" She angrily inquired, pulling up her own spear constructed of several red human bones that apparently could have been from victims at Silent Hill.

"Because, if they socialize with each other, it will make them harder to vote one of their members off. That leaves us more Drama, Hence the Show's name!" Harmony hated to admit it, but Dragon was right.

(Team Success.)

Mephilis, Eggman, and Metal Sonic all huddled together. "Listen here." Mephilis started out. "We'll need to form a group. I had watched over Maniac's shoulder, and he was watching the human version of this show. They have times where you vote people off, so, I suggest that the three of us make some alliance."

"Okay. I'm in."

"Logically confirmed. Although I want not to work with Eggman, it is for the best. I'm in also."

-Metal Sonic's POV-

"In truth, I may only vote for the ones Mephilis tells me to vote for, not Eggman. But as soon as we can, we'll have to kick him off, before he tries to disassemble me.

-Normal POV-

(Team Shadow is really, Really, really, Really hot)

Scourge pulled his glasses all the way off, and stared at Clarisee. But the insane Sonic fan girl just stared at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "I don't play stare eyes. My feet start to hurt when I do that."

Scourge put on his WTF? face, and then frowned.

-Scourge's POV-

"Seriously! I'm stuck on a team, with only ONE female. And to add on top of it, she's immune to my charm! I'll have to find some other way to manipulate her."

-Normal POV-

Behind him, Maniac whistled, and him, Espio, Draken, and Knuckles got together.

"Good! Now, here's the plan. I've watched the first 2 episodes, and I have a feeling that this is the reenactment of the Egypt episode. SO what I propose, is that we all work together, and unanimously vote on one of Those Three." Maniac mentioned to Scourge, Clarisee, and Black Doom.

"Okay. I'll go for it." Knuckles sighed.

"Ehh, it ain't gonna last long." Draken thrusted his hand in also. "But I'm in."

"No problem. IF it means I might be able to stay on, I'll do it." Espio added his hand to the mix, and they drew away.

(Team Amazon)

As usual, Cream and Cosmo were fighting over Tails, Amy and Rouge were at odds with each other again, while Sonia and Blaze continued to think about that 'Scourge' character that fascinated them so much. Sonic, the only male left on the team, sighed.

-Blaze's POV-

"Really, I just see Scourge, and I want to jump into his arms…, oh he's so-! *Smack* "I have a boyfriend! Silver! If only he were here."

-Normal POV-

Because her drugged mind couldn't think straight, she couldn't even see Silver and tell it was him. As the craziness continued, Harmony grabbed Dragon, and slammed her, rather then the baseball bat, against a giant gong. The ensuing shockwave knocked Dragon out very good, but no internal injuries or concussions.

"Okay everyone! This is the first challenge as teams!" Caleb cried. "Each of you must take your prize, and use it in the way that is necessary for you to use it. Team Success, don't ask me how, the boss didn't tell me. Now, whoever can traverse with their ENTIRE team, and the prize, to the finish line first, Wins." He looked over at Shadow. "Do the honors please."

Shadow nodded with pleasure, and pulled out a shotgun, and handed one to Caleb, and one to Harmony. "Okay you people. I, along with Harmony and Caleb, have license to shoot you on sight. These shotgun shells will not kill you…unless Harmony shoots you with them. She has the uncanny ability to even use a pool filter as a weapon of mass destruction. Now if you get hit by a shell, it will temporarily numb your senses. Ready! Now go!" Shadow wiped his brow. "I hate being in the center of attention."

-Harmony's POV-

"Now, more then ever, I wish that my co-hosts were contestants. Man, I hate all three of them. Dragon's oh so 'Control freakish!', Shadow is to emo, and Caleb is to commandy."

-Normal POV-

(Team Success)

"Brilliant!" Tails called while flying above the rest of his team mates. "We don't even know where we are supposed to be going. We are just assuming that this is the correct way." He complained, and they continued moving forward. He was the one holding the stick, and suddenly, one of the branches on the stick broke off, as Shadow ran beside them, shooting them at every footstep. He nailed his dark twin in the arm, and Mephilis went down fast. Because the team can't continue on with out the rest of the members, Zirron convinced Silver to reluctantly held Meph with his mind. SO he did and they ran off, although they were not able to outrun Shadow, they were only left with dodging his bullets for the most part.

-Silver's POV-

"You have any idea how weird it is to have your worst enemy as your teammate? And not just that, you have to help him! It sucks BIG time"

-Normal POV-

(Team Shadow is Really, Really, Really, Really hot.)

Knuckles, Maniac, Espio, and Black Doom struggled to keep up with the three Hedgehogs on the team. Draken and Scourge were racing against each other for second, while Clarisee was leading while holding the goat behind her, at a speed where the goat wasn't even touching the ground.

"You Hedgehogs! Slow down, or we'll get all separated." Knuckles screamed, and the group gathered back together. "Look, we'll need a plan of attack. I think Maniac or Espio might have one."

"Yes. You see, what we'll do, is run straight forward, but not on our two feet. It might sound ridiculous, but we'll have to ride the goat."

"All 7 of us? Seriously, how will we fit on?"

-5 minutes later-

Sure enough, with Scourge directing them, they got the 6 teammates on the goat, although most of them were barely hanging on. Scourge realized he knew just where to put his perfect weight, and he jumped onto Draken's head, and it was complied with an oomph. No one noticed Harmony lurking behind them, armed.

"NOW! ONWARD!" Clarisee commanded, and they were off once again.

(Team Amazon)

Amy was sitting on the Camel's back hump, Rouge on the frontal one. Cream was sitting between the two humps, while Cosmo was wrapped around the rear one. Sonia, Blaze, and Sonic preferred to walk instead, so they just half-ran beside the trotting camel, which stank because it never had a bath in it's life.

"So, Amy?" Sonic would of adjusted his collar, if he was wearing anything. "Are you still interested in me?"

"Hmm, doubtful. But, if I can't find Shadow again, maybe…" She just wanted to lead him on, and so it did, and he was well overjoyed. Now, he wouldn't be pestering her. Just then, Cream got nailed right in the forehead, so not only did she go numb, she went into a coma on the spot, due to Caleb having shot the blast at them.

Dragon woke up in the sand, well out. She looked down and saw the footprints of the teams, and the compass that Shadow usually carried with him. She sat up, rubbed her sore, pounding head, then began trotting to the finish line.

-Team Success-

Tails, Silver, and Metal Sonic were the only one's capable of flying, so Tails agreed to Hold the stick, Metal would hold the two Silent hill OC's, and Meph would be held by Silver. Eggman was to be left as bait, since no-one wanted him.

Shadow, of course, took the bait, and nailed stupid-ass in the groin, and OH did he go down fast. Shadow raised his firearm to hit someone else, but everyone had flown out of his shot range. He slapped his feet together, and his rocket skates activated, and he started following them.

-Team Amazon-

Caleb nailed Cream, Cosmo, and Blaze in just 4 shots. The Camel was moving so ridiculously slow, that the co-host was just half running BACKWARDS, and still getting good aims, but too many misfires. Sonic kept positioning himself between any shot that was aimed at Amy, but thankfully for the rest of the team, Caleb ran out of ammo.

"GOD SHIT FUKING DANM IT TO HELL! I FUKING HATE THAT!" He wanted to throw the firearm to the ground, but rather, he began running off in the correct direction, so he could see if anyone else got there before his team had.

"FOLLOW THAT PYCHOTIC HOST!" Sonia Screamed.

"Aye, Aye sister!" Sonic saluted, and he began to attempt pushing the camel forward. "Follow those tracks, you dirty beast!" He murmured. Rather then obeying him…up went the tail and OH! Needless to say, number 2 smelt, felt, tasted, looked, and sounded bad. Rouge grimaced at the sight.

-Team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot-

Draken, Knuckles, Espio, and Scourge were the potential 'muscle' of the team. So rather then just stand around like cowards, they flexed all over Harmony. Her shotgun was smashed, Espio took the ammo, and breaking it open, threw it into the Neko's face. Saying that Harmony couldn't see was like saying Sonic was cobalt blue. As the four continued working various kicks, punches, and strikes on Harmony, she fell to the ground, very briefly unconscious.

Knuckles threw her over his shoulder, and everyone hopped back on except for Scourge, who re-analyzed the situation, then jumped on top of the Goat's rear end, balancing the weight again.

"Onwar…? What have we here?" He looked down, and there was a pair of tracks, which probably belonged to Dragon, and the Grinch-iest grin you've ever seen spread over his face. "Follow Dragon's tracks!"

And so, Everything is really coming to an head! Come back next time to see who is the first character to experience an HORRIBLE elimination, ON THE FIRST ROUND!

Only on

TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!

(R&R!)


	4. The first elimination

Last time on Total Drama World Tour Sonic Edition!

The 3 teams were sent off to traverse across the desert. Needless to say, it has not been going THAT well. Out of the 21 contestants, 5 are already out for the count. Team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot caught one of the co-hosts, but she has a little surprise for him, while Team Amazon is following another co-host to the finishing line, and Team Success is having no success at finding their way.

Who will take home the victory, and who'll get eliminated in the first elimination ever! Find out here on:

TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!

Dragon got to the oasis first, and walked all the way AROUND the lake, and sat down on one of the folding chairs that some of the interns had set out. She had a great view, and a drink. "Now, if only Harmony never got back, and Shadow was here." She started to daydream, but then, a goat appeared over the horizon.

-Team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot-

Sure enough, they crossed the last sand dune, and Harmony, who had already healed and was just plotting on when to take them all out, perked up when she heard. "THERE IT IS! THE FINISH!" Being screamed by the guardian of the Master Emerald

A slight chuckle, a crack of the knuckles, and WHAM! Knuckles went down in a second, while everyone scattered, the goat ran away from Black Doom's grasp, and right into the water, where, needless to say, he was lunch for some reptiles.

Draken and Espio went down fast as Harmony kicked them in the gut and head respectively. Black doom, Clarisee, and maniac all ran to the lake, allowing the last teammate, Scourge, to fend for his own but

-Team Amazon-

Caleb ran up and around the Oasis in a similar fashion. As the girls and the blue prick tried to follow him they ran right into an electric fence that he jumped over. Because there was no way to jump the fence with the camel, they went back to the water's edge, and began to try to figure out how to get across.

"Wait! None informed us that we had NO way of getting to the finish! How will we do it?"

Blaze had already come out of her slumber, and was a bright thinking mind again. "Simple, we just wade the camel through the water!" With that, a crocodile poked it snout above, then went back under. "Okay, maybe not." She retorted.

"Well, How about us fliers?"

"Yeah, but we still can't get the Camel across."

"YOU TORTURER, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET ACROSS!"

Caleb opened his eyes. "FIND A WAY ACROSS USING THE TOOLS YOU HAVE!" He shouted.

"WHAT?"

"FIND A WAY ACROSS USING ANY RESCOURCES YOU HAVE!"

"WHAT?"

Caleb clapped his hands, and an intern gave him a megaphone.

"**USE THE RESOURCES AROUND YOU TO GET ACROSS!"**

Needless to say, that did the trick, as everyone including Team Success and Shadow, who were still a few hundred meters away, were all plowed to the ground. Caleb gave the megaphone to Dragon. "That, my fellow co-host, is what level 10 sounds like."

Dragon removed her earplugs. "It sounded like you were screaming in my ears."

-Team Success-

As the last team recovered, Tails led the way to the oasis, tracing back the waves in the sand that was made by the sound waves from the megaphone. "That's got to be them!" They flew over every thing, and what a site, oh, what a site. Scourge was half-buried in the ground, Team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot had lost their prize, and the members had been blasted into the ground. Team Amazon had similarly been blasted into the ground and Harmony jumped over the fence, and therefore, all the co-host were back, because Shadow, out of ammunition, followed similarly.

"Everyone, we can Fly over the lake, and win!" Silver exclaimed, and the rest of them cheered. They did just that, and easily won the game. Or so they thought.

"Um, you guy's didn't win. There is only 6 of you." Dragon cut in.

The team looked around, and sure enough, Eggman was missing. Shadow uncharacteristically began laughing at the irony, and Silver went to get him.

-Tail's POV-

"Wow! I'm amazed that we won the first challenge. I thought, that with all the division that would go on, there would be a lot more problems. Sure, there was the problem with Eggman, but seriously, if I'm the leader of this team, then I've got to thank my bro Sonic, because he taught me how to be a good leader!"

-Silver's POV-

GOD! This was terrible. Sure, we won, but I had to telekinetically carry Eggman AND Mephilis all the way to the line. It sucks big time man. I mean it, if we had to stay in economy class, I'd be mentally torn apart! Literally!

-Normal POV-

Of course, Silver was able to get Eggman over via the air. Now, it was a battle between the two remaining teams. Team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot began to construct a boat, made of reeds, goat bones that drifted back ashore, and equipment form Maniac's backpack. They constructed a boat with a rocket on the back, but It needed lighting.

"Anyone got a lighter?" But unfortunately, no one had such. Clarisee, who had put together most of the equipment, looked at Team Amazon.

"I've got an idea!" She held in her breath, then let it out while loudly saying the following.: "WELL! IF SHADOW WAS HERE, HE'D UNDERSTAND, AND ALLOW US TO SWITCH!"

Harmony held up the megaphone, her feet resting on the back of an intern's. "FORGET I-" Dragon ripped it form her hands. "FINE! Teams must agree on who to switch"

Everyone on Team Amazon was taken back, but saw this as a good way to get what they needed, a method of transportation. "We want…Clarisee."

"And we want Blaze." And it was so, that Clarisee went to Team Amazon, and Blaze went to Team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot. Now, there was a fire going on the back of the boat, and they began to power across.

"Well, it looks like this will be to easy for them." Caleb looked at Harmony. "Please do the honor's."

DING-DING

"MOTHERFUKER WHAT!"

"Well, the remaining two teams have to sing!"

-Scourge's POV-

"The girls love my eyes, so why not my voice?"

-Normal POV-

"Aw crap now! It's getting close to the end!" Amy screamed.

"If we don't get this built soon, one shall be sent home!" Sonic Mourned.

"GET IT MOVING FASTER! NOW OR NEVER!" Clarisee grabbed an recently dead crocodile, and they began peeling it's skin off.

"AND WE SHALL WALK IN VICTORY!" Team Shadow is really(x4) hot screamed. And so, they crossed the line.

"It's not that I don't want to get wet-et-oh wet!" Sonia patted her hairdo.

"But we don't want to get eaten alive! Oh alive!" Cream and Cosmo added.

"SAIL! SET SILING NOW!" Clarisee jumped to the helm, dragging Sonic with her, and they pushed off, with the camel inside after the boat was built around it.

"THERE MUST BE MORE TO US THEN JUST FLAT FAILURE!" They crossed dead last.

Shadow got up. "Listen here, although Team Amazon is last, they are safe, because they got their prize. Team Success is going to 1st class, Team I am hot, will have to proceed to vote.

-Voting booth!-

Shadow (quitted contestant) leaned against the wall. 'This' he thought 'will be fun to see'

Shadow the hedgehog and Caleb stood beside a plate. The plate had 6 passports, but their were seven contestants.

"ON this plate, I have 6 passports. These passports have a stamp on them which announces were you will be going. Receiving the passport means you're safe. If you are the one that does NOT receive it, you'll have 30 seconds to say your last words, put on a parachute, and go off the Drop of Shame, to the Helipad of Losers!"

Dragon's Shadow cleared his throat. "I will hand throw them out. Maniac, Draken, Knuckles, Espio, and Blaze, you guys had no votes." They grabbed, or in Knuckles case, were hit by the passports. "Scourge and Black Doom are left. One of you received only one vote, while the other one received a grand total of 6 against him."

A long moment of silence followed, at neither contestant sweated. For one, Scourge knew it wasn't him, because Blaze wouldn't of voted against him, hence, he could of only received a max of 5 votes against him. Black Doom couldn't sweat.

"Scourge. You're safe." Shadow commented.

"But, I, I!"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be embarrassing, but here's even more embarrassing. You'll have to tell everyone why we found these in you bag, which is going to be following you on it's own parachute." Caleb held out 5 images of Shadow, in the Shower. Due to pixels however, no one in the viewing audience could see things that they should see.

"FINE! I'm gay for Shadow, my son! But mark my words, I'm IN IT TO WIN IT! I WILL WIN IT!"

"Likely. Get off the program now. You're making me sick 'Father'!" The Shadow co-host kicked his father in the ass, and the quitting shadow called out "SO LONG BASTARD!" A parachute was thrusted into his hands. "Put it on."

"Why copycat? I'm requesting a trip back to GUN headquarters."

"yeah, but we're heading in the wrong direction, so, Bye-Bye!" Caleb pushed him out of the plane in similar fashion, and he started falling rapidly.

-Cockpit-

Caleb pointed to the Camera. "Well, you've seen it yourself folks! Black Doom, the bisexual alien, has been voted off first! Remember that you only saw it here! Next time, we will be heading to JAPAN! Here on!

Dragon Shouted up "TOTAL!"

Shadow continued a bit un-dramatically 'Drama…'

"WORLD!" Harmony seethed.

"Tour!" Caleb cried, and joined with harmony for 'SONIC EDITION!"

Well, well, well! We are a heading to Japan next! See you there! Now just READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Japon esta lejos de Egipto

Chris appears on a stage, with several unidentified faces behind him that are shadowed due to the darkness. Only his is seen and can be identified, as the Giant Spotlight shines down on him.

"Last time here on Total Drama World Tour Sonic Edition!" He starts out. "The three teams set out on their first quest, and things, didn't go quite as well. 'Team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot' had to commence in the voting ceremony, and they near-unanimously choose Black Doom, and so, of the Drop of shame he went, we hope…"

"Now, the remaining 20 contestants will head to Japan, to compete for their chance at a million! Who will stay, and what loser will go? Find out today on TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!"

- (Theme song) -

*Opening music shows camera sticking out of a wing of a plane, another angle from the nose of the plane, and another one form a firearm that Shadow is testing out.*

Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,

*shows Clarisee jumping at Sonic, and getting knocked into the wall by Amy Rose*

You guy's are on my mind

*Shadow and Draken are locked in a fist fight, and Shadow pushes Draken into Scourge, who is flirting with Sonia*

You asked me what I wanted to be

*Rouge and Knuckles are passionately dancing, then she drops him, and lands on Harmony's foot, who tears into the flesh around his neck*

And now I think the answer is plain to see.

*Skylar and Zirron run and jump onto Eggman, and tie him up*

I want to be, famousssssss.

*Cream finishes giving Black doom a makeover, and as the bisexual alien walks on, he trips over Espio, who is practicing his invisibility*

I want to live close to the sun.

*Silver heaves blaze up Bridal style, and they to jump out of the sinking boat they are in. Meanwhile, Tails is trying to get Cosmo to get onto the speedboat passing by, but she's to freaked out to get on*

So pack your bags 'cause I've already won

"Mephilis preps a Dark Chaos spear to fire at Sonic, but is hit by Maniac, who swings in and jams himself head-first into the demon, and they both fly into the bedroom that Dragon's Shadow is sleeping in.*

Everything I do, there's nothing in my way, I'll get there one day-ay.

*Rouge runs back by with the Master emerald, while Shadow and Caleb observe the schedule*

I want to be, famous! Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!

I want to be

I want to be

I want to be famous!

*Entire cast is seen dancing randomly on top of the plane they are flying on*

I want to be, wanna be, wanna be famous!

*As outro whistling begins, Harmony throws Dragon at the contestants, and they fall off the plane.*

"All 20 contestants, will you all PLEASE report to the docking bay. That is all." Caleb said over the speakerphone.

"Do you think they have any idea?" Dragon chuckled.

"I highly doubt it." Shadow smirked, and stepped out of the flying dock.

As the 20 team members came to the docking bay on the plane, Dragon's Shadow grabbed a lever, and yanked it down. It opened the floor underneath the contestants, and they began to fall.

"AHHHH! THIS IS WHAT I WAS AFRAID OF SONIC!"

"HELP US!"

Unfortunately for the contestants but fortunately for the MCs and the audience, Harmony clicked the bell, and the familiar musical note appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"WHAT! We're going to die, and you want us to SING to our grave?"

"Hey, you guys have a contract. It is a million bucks on the friggin line!" Dragon called down, wearing a full body suit of steel to prevent getting torn up by Harmony.

-Start random happy-ish music here-

"I always wanted to be a happy man, finding someone I could settle down with." Silver looked at blaze again, who was still falling rapidly.

"And I had a profession, in night time affairs!" Rouge added.

"I needed a college Degree, to get where I'm headed!" the Dual-tailed fox sung.

"I need to retire, but I just CAN'T!" Eggman added on.

"If we can just help each other along, and keep form dieing, we can do just that!" Sonia, Blaze, and Amy sung, spinning in the air in a circle

"We can help all of our dreams and almost fly!" Zirron tired to add in, but his voice did not fit the tune exactly.

"Without a second thought, of consideration I became a chaotic Thief." Draken added on.

'AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP! I WANT TO LIVE SO I CAN GET A CROCDILE HUNTER TYPE OF SHOW OF MY OWN!" This was sung/screamed by none other then Maniac

"If I could just eliminate her…"

"Take her out of the game!"

"Tails would be mine!" And the two young females blended their voice their at the end.

"I wanted to grow up, settle down, and spend a life with my Sonikku!"

Sonic apprehensively looked at Clarisee, then retorted with "I hope I never have to settle down at this rate."

"And I wanted to stay guarding my Precious Emerald for 30,000 YEARSSSS!"

"If we can just help each other along, and keep form dieing, we can do just that!" Mephilis, Metal Sonic, and Scourge stood on their heads in that order, trying to follow up my making an official chorus!

"We can help all of our dreams and almost fly!" Sky's voice fit much better then his brother's.

"Help them! Along! Aaaa-o-long!" The purple ninja added in, and they landed in a giant swimming pool, save for Eggman, who landed on his face, right outside of the pool.

-End random happy-ish music here-

Espio swam to the surface first. "YES! WE ARE IN JAPAN MAN!"

Sonic came up next, and jumped out immediately. "AHH! Water! I fu-"

"Now what?" Amy asked as she bobbed to the surface. Her entire team scanned around apprehensively at the scenery. Apparently, they were in someone's backyard, and landed in their pool.

"This sucks." Eggman rolled onto his back. Again, his weight protected him from any serious injury.

The group gathered together outside of the same pinball machine that had been used in Total Drama Word Tour Episode 3. The only difference was that there was a lack of angry panda's.

"Okay, here's how it goes!" Harmony struck up. She was the only co-host here for some reason, which made no sense. "Of the 3 teams here, 2 people per team will be put in the giant pin-ball balls. You get to decide one member, and I'll decide the other!"

-Team Success-

"Now, who's going to go?" The yellow fox looked around the group. "It sure as hell isn't going to be me."

The 7 team members looked around at each other, then Skylar put up his hand, and Zirron forced his older brother's hand down. Eggman Suggested he would go, but there wouldn't be room for anyone else, so he was out. Silver, Mephilis, and Metal Sonic looked at each other, and finally Mephilis admitted "I'll do it."

-Team Shadow is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot-

"So…Who?" Maniac quizzed.

"I'll gladly do it!" Scourge stood up proudly, and since no one had the guts to argue, that decision was final.

- Team Amazon-

Of course, none of the girls wanted to go, because it would 'Mess up their hair.' Once again, Sonic's turn in the spotlight arrived, and he seized it boldly and proudly. "Harmony! I'll take the opportunity!"

-Regular-

Harmony chuckled. It was too easy. "Eggman, you're with Mephilis!" Mephilis sighed in disappointment, and Eggman muttered something like "I need to loose some weight."

"Scourge, you're with Draken."

"FUK!" Draken cussed extremely loudly.

-Draken's POV-

"It's too obvious. Scourge is a flat-out bad guy that likes to have sex with anything that wears a bra. Add to it that he's a mad schemer, and has an obsession with ruling the world, and you've got to have the worst character in the game right there!"

-Normal POV-

"And lastly, Sonic, You get…" For and instant, time seemed to stop as everyone except Sonic held their breaths. The over-confident Blue-blur gasped at the name mentioned. "…Clarisee."

"YIPPPEE YES!" She glomped him, and he could of died right there from suffocation if Harmony hadn't grabbed them and thrown them into the ball.

Scourge and Draken scowled at each other the entire time while heading to the ball, and Scourge kicked the Trans-human into the ball, and then closed it on himself.

Mephilis phased into a fog, and passed into the hamster ball, while Eggman SOMEHOW got in it.

"Look man! It's the fat and the furious!" Zirron cracked. The other 4 team members broke out into a series of out-of control laughs, except for Sky, who just chuckled.

"AND! GO!" The first ball shot out was the ball for Team 'Shadow is really(x4) hot', followed by Team Success, and Team Amazon.

-Inside the ball of Team Success-

Mephilis was in liquid form, smashed against the wall, changing it from a golden color to a dark yellow type. Eggman was in the fetal position, screaming 'MOMMMYYYYYYYY!' continuously, stopping only to take an occasional breath.

"Eggy! The ball isn't going to stop if you keep screaming non-stop!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meph rolled his eyes. "Want something done? I'll do it myself." He phased into Demon form, and possessed the 60+ year old; shutting down his vocal cords, so all that came out was air.

-Inside the ball of Team Amazon-

Sonic was unwillingly forced to the bottom, and Clarisee forced herself onto him, and began to smother him in red lipstick that was on her mouth. AKA, she's kissing him to death.

-Inside the Ball of team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot-

Scourge and Draken were rolling over each other, tearing into each other's flesh. Apparently, Scourge would get the upper hand, but then the ball would hit something, and knock Draken out from underneath his green opponent. Then they would battle, and again Scourge would get the upper hand, until it hit something again.

-Normal angle-

The red ball of Shadow is really(x4) hot slammed into a launching bay, and stuck for a second. With out a second warning, it launched again and circled the circumference of the upper half of the board. IT was launched sideways when it struck the utterly silent ball form team Success, and they slammed against each other, careening across the board, and into the opposing wall.

Team Shadow is you-know-how-hot were behind the right most pin *Hey! I don't know what they are called!* trying to push it forward. Needless to say, with only 4 people pushing, it wasn't going very well. The opposing one was pushed by both teams. Blaze leaned off, and took a break. "Geezers, that's hard." She leaned up against the wall, and faith and behold, there was a button there, and when she leaned her body weight against it, the arm moved forward, and knocked the Amazon ball HARD across the screen.

Now that it was figured out, both began pressing the buttons. Then, some one tried to run across, and guess, who, Espio, was flattened as Eggman's and Mephilis' ball left tracks like time would all over the purple chameleon's face. The ball was stopped by a magnet, and they climbed out, Mephilis dusting his hands off, and Eggman climbing out panting horribly. "Don't; make me do that, again." He moaned, and then collapsed.

The next ball to stop was the red ball that had the green Hedgehog and the Red and Black trans-human in it. Scourge was kicked through the door of the ball, and into…Blaze's cleavage.

-Scourge's POV-

"Hot flying saucers. I was able to read it, and she wears a Size C 34! Man I would love to toy with those big bouncy…"

-Normal, less perverted POV-

Finally, Team Amazon's ball rolled out, and the ball opened up to the smell of sweat and sensual activities. Sonic and Clarisee, both wet from sweat…and other things, climbed out, Sonic literally crawling on the ground.

"We'll have to do that again Sonikku!" Clarisee kissed him again, and aforementioned hedgehog dropped to the ground.

"My god. If one kiss equaled ten points…" He panted, apparently not having enjoyed what had happened.

"We'd BE MILLIONARE'S!" She squealed, and unknowingly choked him again.

(Maybe that POV wasn't less perverted.)

Harmony whistled, then clapped her blood stained hands together. "Alright! Everyone, we'll need to have you all checked up in the room over there, unless you are okay and lack injuries…" She pointed to a room where Eggman was being pushed into, and a huge machine dropped form the ceiling, and powered up a chainsaw arm, slowly slicing off some of his HUGE body weight.

"O.0!" Everyone gasped and was speechless. "Um, we're good!" They all mumbled in one way or another. Eggman stepped out, a thin bloody stick with arms, and about 50 pounds less.

Sheezus! So much for that! Well, Read and review! Ask questions! In fact, we'll answer as many of them as we can legally, on the next chapter of

TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!


	6. Wait, 3 cheaters? And future talk!

Chris McClain is shown reading a magazine, when he happens to look up, and sees the camera rolling. "Oh. I didn't know we we're filming now." He said. The 23 year old stands up, clears his throat, and begins. "Last time on Total Drama World Tour Sonic Edition:

The teams were dropped out of a plane, and sung there way to near-death. No one died however, but they went though a life-size pinball machine. Needless to say, that hurt quite a few of them."

"Today, The contestants that WEREN'T in the first challenge will partake in the second one, in an attempt to keep their team, from gong to the elimination round. Who will get eliminated next? Find out here on TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC

ED!"

As the 20 contestants clambered up to the top of a huge platform VIA several ladders, they were met with a shocking site.

"HOLY! That's US!" Silver screamed. On the wall, there were about 40 screens, each of them showing various Sonic games, and on showing the infamous 'Sonic X' series.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is." Caleb thumped his chest as he came up using an elevator. Shadow and Dragoon came up on the same box with him. "In fact, that's why you guys were brought here, because you were all Japanese based Characters, save for the OC's."

Sonic felt a pit phobic, but form what he wasn't sure. Hearing that he was drawn out by a human was NOT a pleasant thing. Little did he know he wasn't the only one.

"Before we go off onto our next challenge, we need to make several important announcements!" Dragon cleared her throat, and her husband handed her a clipboard with some information on it. "First up, the next challenge is ONLY for those that didn't compete inside a ball in the first one. That means, Eggman, Mephilis, Draken, Scourge, Clarisee, and Sonic are spared. The remaining 16 contestants have to do something very special. SUMO WRESTLING!"

Everyone covered there ears as Dragon shouted the last two words into the microphone. Amy had enough of it, then yanked it form her hands, threw it to the floor, and smashed it. "We can hear you just fine." She folded her arms, and went back to stand.

"Also, We have found out that 3 contestants have been cheating." Everyone looked around, and Maniac began sweating bullets. "The first of the three cheaters is…"

Harmony purposely interrupted here, her loud voice coming form the ground up the 60 feet.. "SKYLAR, ZIRRON! YOU TWO ARE FREE, BUT THERE IS SOMEHTING YOU NEED TO KNOW! GET DOWN HERE!" The two looked at each other, shrugged, then Skylar and Zirron jumped, literally jumped down.

"As I was saying, the first one is Clarisee. She has been using a laptop, which I have confiscated, to hack into the Airplane's computers, and use the cameras to eavesdrop on us, and see where we are going next." Caleb held up a purple laptop with a bright X on it, and he stuck it into a sack beside him.

"The second one is Maniac. Maniac has been using a Laptop of his own to get online to the internet, and by doing so, has already watched the first 12 episodes of the original Total Drama World Tour, henceforth, allowing him to know what is coming down the pipeline. Although our schedule dose not follow it totally, that is still cheating information, and his laptop has similarly been confiscated until his elimination."

Maniac gasped. HE had been found out! HE thought for sure that with his team having lost, they wouldn't of been suspected of everything.

"IN fact, Because of that, the alliance that Maniac has made has to vote off ONE of their own alliance members at today's elimination round, regardless of if the win the challenge or not. The other team members are automatically safe. IF one of the alliance members win the challenge, they are immune also. This punishment will not be enacted in future rounds, but due to his cheating, and using other members to his advantage, THAT alliance specially will be hit. Also, all members of team Shadow is so Fucking hot will still vote, but only on the alliance members. For those of you who don't know, they are Maniac, Espio, Draken, and Knuckles."

But the next one came as a HUGE shocker for everyone.

"And the remaining Cheater is…Scourge the hedgehog." Everyone gasped, Sonia and Blaze grasped onto his sides, and Draken's eyes, along with Sonic and Dragon's husband's eyes got very large. Their worst enemy had cheated? But, he was supposedly perfect at everything.

"He has been caught stealing copies of the Schedule. He is using them to his advantages, trying to build up his body in an attempt to ready himself for these levels. Therefore, he will be forced to a challenge of his own. He is going to have to endure 3 hours inside a cage with Harmony."

Scourge began to smile wildly, but it didn't last long. "Scourge, she won't be seduced by you. You've already stared her in the eye several times, to no avail. You'll have to use other methods."

"NNOO!" Blaze and Sonia leaped onto his right and left sides respectively. "We'll take it for him! We'll even fight beside him!"

-Silver's POV-

"I really don't get it! One look, and Scourge has two chicks. I spent YEARS of friendship to accidentally fall in love, and have Blaze love me back, and it's blown away by someone's eyes? What has this world come to!"

-Scourge's POV-

"I'm immortal. I won't die thanks to my little 'deal' with my master. I'm still going to get the million, and hold up my end. And I've memorized the schedule. Rather or not the two females actually help against that insane chick is trivial, but I prefer against it, because they could get wounded, and I lose my advantage. And, I really do find Sonia kind of, you know, appealing…"

-Normal POV-

Harmony tied the last blindfold onto her older brother.

"Harmony, I'm not so sure that Dragon needed us to be blindfolded for this challenge."

"I didn't hear her say anything about it." Zirron added in.

"Relax you two idiots. I discussed it with her."

-Harmony's POV-

"OF Course I didn't REALLY discuss it with her. I did, but she said no, but it was technically a discussion!"

-Maniac's POV-

"Those idiot's think they've got me beat! But I have more computers and internet accessible machines then anyone else on this plane. I'm perfect when it comes to preparedness and Technology! And…I'm in it to win it!"

-Clarisee's POV-

"I had convinced the boss to spray tracking paint onto the laptop's keys, so I'll just steal it back. Fair enough. And I was only observing the images that Amy had previously posted of Sonic that she put on Google. Although I was eavesdropping on Sonic's adventures in the bathroom…But never mind that."

-Draken's POV-

"I know it's not the event's end, but I'm telling you, I'm voting off Maniac. He got us into this mess, so his but is getting us out by leaving!"

-Knuckle's POV-

"Grapes…Grapes."

-Normal POV-

Shadow clambered onto the stage. "Okay. First round of battles are :

Skylar vs. Cosmo

Zirron vs. Cream

Knuckles vs. Sonia

Blaze vs. Tails

Maniac vs. Silver

Rouge vs. Espio

And Metal Sonic vs. Amy."

Harmony accidentally let loose a chuckle. No one noticed it, and Caleb took the stand. "Now, each contestant has only 1 minute to attack his or her opponent. Whichever opponent has the least physical damage wins that round, and goes onto the nest round. Don't step out of circle. Yadda, yadda let the first battle begin!"

Harmony reached for Dragon to slam her against the gong, but she leaped out of the way, and she ended up grabbing Shadow instead, and slammed him against the gong. As Shadow fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain, the Evil Silent Hill Co-host laughed insanely as Skylar came on blind-folded. Cosmo met him on the other side of the small circle.

"Skylar, why are you wearing a blind fold?" Skylar tried to kick the Seedrian, but he couldn't see, so the princess stepped aside, grabbed his leg, throwing him off balance, and onto the ground, outside of the circle."

"Cream has won round 1, and she'll go into the next round."

Zirron stepped on with his own blindfold, but he heard the earlier commotion, and the younger brother tore off his blind-fold, and used it as a whip against the long-eared rabbit. Still, he lost when she ducked below him, and the recoil slapped him in the face, knocking him down, and out for the count. "I WINN! YYYYEEE!"

Sonia and Blaze both agreed to purposely loose their own matches so they could help Scourge, and as soon as Knuckles came on, Sonia leaped out of the circle, and into Scourge's arms, who was standing behind her.

"Knuckles is going on to round two!" Dragon declared, and the echidna gruffly shouted at her. "I still want my emerald back!"

Tails just flew above Blaze, then quit twisting his suspensions, and collapsed onto Blaze, and so she was out, being as she never attacked back, So Tails was locked in also.

"God, this is really boring." Caleb commented. Shadow held an icepack to his head, unable to answer due to the pain of his jaws moving.

Silver stepped onto the battle field, as did Maniac. As soon as they began, Silver tired to mentally choke his opponent, but Maniac ducked below his telepathic waves, and gave Silver a not-so-nice uppercut in, you guessed it, the groin. Silver went down hard, clutching his wagon in pain. Maniac stood up, and began laughing, and as Silver stayed down, with the wind knocked out of him, Maniac advanced to the next round.

Espio was at loss. Rouge was standing there, and she usually would be easy to take down, but he fought best in open enclosures, not closed enclosures. He Turned invisible, and Rouge pulled out a can of Hairspray, and sprayed an 360 degree radius. Espio was there, easily seen now VIA the white spray, and the bat kneed him in the stomach. Espio fought back, and punched her in the chest plate, but said article of clothing shot the punch back, and his punch was followed by a loud SNAP of his wrist. HE grasped his broken wrist, then kicked his opponent. She twirled her longer legs around his, then slammed him down. One minute was up, and she was still very fresh.

"Okay. Next rounds are:

Cosmo vs. Cream

Knuckles vs. Tails

Silver x Rouge x Amy."

"Wait, I have to fight TWO girls?"

"Hey things weren't working out the way I planned it. Don't blame me."

Cosmo and Cream prepared to attack. As the dong sounded, this time, an actual baseball bat, they immediately went of their throats, and within seconds, had choked themselves to unconsciousness.

"0.O! Didn't see that coming, so now what Caleb?" Dragon choked when she overcame the shock of BOTH contestants being out of the event.

"Uhhhh, Well, re-edit the battles. Whoever wins the nest round, rather it be Knuckles or Tails, automatically goes into the finale."

-Caleb's POV-

"SERIOUSLY! HOW CAN 2 GIRLS TAKE THEMSELVES OUT!"

-Normal POV-

Knuckles cracked his own, and Tails began sweating. As they began, Tails flew up, and the echidna grabbed his foot, and they crashed, Knuckle's ass first. Henceforth, Knuckle's backbone was severely hurt, and tails just stayed out of his way, and tails advanced to the final round.

Rouge and Amy did the most idiotic thing, and began cat-fighting.

"CAT FIGHT, CAT FIGHT!" Caleb cheered them on, and Shadow held up a camcorder. "I've got to put this on you-tube." the gothic hedgehog commented.

Silver just stood in the background, and let the girls claw, scream, and pull each other's hair. One could tell by the grimace on his face that is wasn't enjoyable for him. When the bell rang, he was easily saved.

Silver threw his fist into the air. "HELL YEAH! I'm GOING TO THE FINALS!"

Tails and Silver stepped on, but now they were wearing diapers (!), and it was untimed, and they just had to get the opponent out of the ring first. "Hold the phone!" Tails interrupted the drama. "We're on the same team, so why do we have to fight?"

"Mainly because…" Dragon looked at Harmony, and "DING-DING!"

"Yep, you two will have to sing the round out. Whoever wins is automatically saved form the next elimination their team goes through. NOW GET OUT THERE AND START SINGING!"

-Begin Zack and Evans 2525 music here-

"IN the year 2011..." Silver glumly looked on.

"If I am still alive…" The dual-tailed kitsune frowned at the bad outlook of the battle.

"If I can survive…" They began alternating voices

"Our fans may find…."

Sonic, Clarisee, Knuckles, and Metal Sonic began strumming their guitars.

Silver threw a punch at Tails, and the fox flew up. Silver made his own telekinetic shield, and rode on that, continuing: "In the year 2012, Won't need to worry about any kids. My lovely Blaze will fall in love with me, and happiness, will be eternally oh-oh."

"In The year 2013, Won't need to tell a truth, or a lie. My lie detector tests will prove cleanse the courts out, government, and all Eggman's machines, OH-oh." Tails kicked The telekinetic hedgehog, and he dropped to the ground.

"In the year 2014, I'm going to show my son the real power of mind. From telekinesis, to pyrokinetic, I'll show him how to use it oh-OH.

The four non-fighters strummed a bit louder.

"IN the year, 2015, I'm going to wonder if my current opponent will be alive. I'll bet Iblis will come back and claim, that it's time for Silver's judgment day…" Tails dropped to the ground, and as Silver followed, Miles Prower kneed him in the gut.

"-gasp-! In the year 2016, Sonic will look at you and know, that he should of left you in the streets, you smart dumb girl."

The masculine fox was quite pissed off, but they blended their voices together at the end. "IN the year 2017. I'm kinda doubting either of us will be alive. Anything that this old battle comes to, won't matter any more then a broken test tube oh-oh-oh."

"Now it's been 7 years."

"I have cried a billion tears."

"For the things I'll never know, like the decay of the speed of light…"

"The kiss of Blaze's lips at night…"

"And eternal life, that I still can't find."

Tails grabbed silver, and began to heave him up, but Silver used his mind, and as the guitars strummed very loud, he threw Tails out of the ring. HE thrusted his fists in the air positively. "But now it's the year 2010. I'm in it to win Blaze heart back form the green prick! The Money, revenge, sweet servitude, is much less important then Blaze maid clothes that are lewd, oh-oh!"

Caleb, Harmony, Dragon, and Shadow just sat in their chairs, stunned beyond belief. "Blaze wears maid clothes?" Harmony stuttered.

"Blaze dresses lewd?" Caleb monotony, yet rhetorically asked.

"He called Scourge a prick?" Shadow gasped.

"There is a Decay of the speed of light?" the Remaining co-host fumbled.

Shadow and Caleb stood again, this time both were holding plates, Shadow holding 2 passports on his plate, and Caleb was holding 3 on his. "Okay, we all heard what my wife said earlier, so Scourge, Sonia, you two are saved." Sonia grabbed hers eagerly, and Scourge, who was in a very beat up state after his non-televised bout with Harmony, just let it slap his face and land in his lap.

"Only 3 of you guys made it onwards. Each of you have a good reason to get booted. Espio, You got ran over by a pinball, then got beaten by a girl!" the Teen Titans OC started, frowning at the events of the battle. "Draken, you fought with Scourge the ENTIRE time while in the pinball, then kicked him into Blaze's cleavage." Draken Grinned as he reminisced on seeing Scourge getting his ass literally kicked by him. "Knuckles, You were beaten by a frigging fox, that is supposed to be mentally 12 years old, yet has got to be Einstein. I don't really know what I rambled on about, but just be assured it's bad." Knuckle's lower back was in a special cast that held his legs in a safe position so he wouldn't injure his tail or tailbone any more. "And Maniac. YOU were the one that got your alliance in this position!" Maniac just half-smiled.

"I'll start with those that got no votes." Shadow grabbed two passports off the top. "Knuckles, Draken, you two are safe." They eagerly opened their passports, and gasped at the nest location.

"And now it's down to the finale. Maniac, or Espio…" A long moment of silence, and Harmony began staring coldly at both of them to increase the drama, while Dragon played some drums in the background.

"…" Espio cringed at the thought of being booted. As opposed, Sonic's brother just smiled fully.

"Maniac. You're safe dude." Draken threw the last one at the hedgehog, and Espio gasped. Harmony thrusted the parachute into his hands, then kicked him out. As he fell, the life-saving device slipped from his hands. "Not cool dude." He bemoaned as he went to the bottom.

The contestants and co-hosts had left the elimination chamber for a while, except for Maniac, who was saved by his own means.

-Voting flashback-

-Draken-

"Man, Maniac has GOT to go. I wish I could boot scourge, but despite cheating, he's immune."

-Espio-

"I hate to say it, but my best friend Maniac has to go."

-Scourge-

"Maniac, before he puts us through anymore losses"

-Sonia-

"Anything for Scourge! So bye-bye Maniac!"

-Kncukles-

"Maniac. Enough said."

-Maniac-

"Oh, they thin they're going to vote me off eh?" Using a lock-pick, he unlocked the voting box, then opened it to grab the 5 votes that had been cast. "Well, they fail to realize that I'm in it to win it at all costs!" he switched the votes, then re-locked the box, showing no signs of being tampered with.

-Normal POV-

And as Maniac walked into loser class, he was shot glares by the other 4 teammates. He shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

-1st class-

Team Amazon and Team Success stood there, both trying to figure out which team was staying in the lavish 1st class. "Team Amazon and Team Success. I'm sure you both remember the pinball challenge, right?" The 10 contestants nodded glumly. "Well, whoever got highest points gets to reside here. Once again, it goes to Team Success, as they got the most points!" Tails whooped, and Silver slammed his fist to the gerund in triumph. The remaining team members all hi-5ed, and the girls, and the Blue blur, trotted to loser class.

"And once again We have an epic episode! Next time we're going to Norway! But remember, you can only see it here on TOTAL!" Caleb began.

"DRAMA!" Harmony Screamed.

"World" Shadow nonchalantly muttered.

"TOUR!" Dragon screamed, and together they all screamed "SONIC ED!"

Zack and Evan's Song 'In the year 2525..." Is owned by them, not me! I just thought using it here would be funny.

NOW REVIEW!


	7. This ain't what was in the original TDWT

Chris McLain stands up, eating a bag of peanuts. "Last time on Total Drama World Tour Sonic Edition!"

-Begin flashbacks-

"Maniac was caught cheating, and him, along with the other 3 members in his alliance, were the ones that were going to get voted off! The teams competed in an oversized pinball machine, and quite a few were injured. Afterwards, some SUMO wrestling, complete with diapers, and Scourge was punished for cheating by getting put in a cage with Harmony, although, it didn't do any good, because he IS immortal."

"Maniac would have been kicked out unanimously, but…he cheated again. This time, by rigging the votes, and sent his best friend, Espio, off the Drop of Shame, to the Helipad of Losers!"

-End Flashbacks-

"Today, the 19 contestants run off to Norway! Who will win, and who will fall off the drop of shame, hopefully with their parachute on. Find out here on TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!

*Note, from here on out, the theme song will be edited so it only shows the current competitors.*

-Theme Song-

- (Theme song) -

*Opening music shows camera sticking out of a wing of a plane, another angle from the nose of the plane, and another one form a firearm that Shadow is testing out.*

Hey, Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,

*shows Clarisee jumping at Sonic, and getting knocked into the wall by Amy Rose*

You guy's are on my mind

*Metal Sonic is test firing his weapons, and one stray missile hits Draken and throws him at Scourge, who is flirting with Sonia*

You asked me what I wanted to be

*Rouge and Knuckles are passionately dancing, then she drops him, and lands on Harmony's foot, who tears into the flesh around his neck*

And now I think the answer is plain to see.

*Skylar and Zirron run and jump onto Eggman, and tie him up*

I want to be, famousssssss.

*Cream spies on Tails, while he scratches his head holding an image of Cream in one hand, and Cosmo in the other*

I want to live close to the sun.

*Silver heaves blaze up Bridal style, and they to jump out of the sinking boat they are in.*

So pack your bags 'cause I've already won

"Mephilis preps a Dark Chaos spear to fire at Sonic, but is hit by Maniac, who swings in and jams himself head-first into the demon, and they both fly into the bedroom that Dragon's Shadow is sleeping in.*

Everything I do, there's nothing in my way, I'll get there one day-ay.

*Rouge runs back by with the Master emerald, while Shadow and Caleb observe the schedule*

I want to be, famous! Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!

I want to be

I want to be

I want to be famous!

*Entire cast is seen dancing randomly on top of the plane, they are flying on*

I want to be, Wanna be, Wanna be famous!

*As outro whistling begins, Harmony throws Dragon at the contestants, and they fall off the plane.*

TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR SONIC EDITION!

-1st class-

"Ah, so good to live up to the team name!" Silver kicked back, and stretched out. Zirron and Skylar had the doors barricaded to keep Harmony from getting in and torturing them more, while Tails was getting a fresh back rub, Metal Sonic, Eggman, and Mephilis were all talking eagerly about who to vote off.

"I say we get rid of Tails. He would lead an alliance movement against us."

"No. My superior intelligence says that Me, Dr. Robotnik Eggman, should get the two of you to vote off one of the OC's. With them out of the way, we won't worry about the other two relying on them for info, they'll come to smart-old-me!"

"Actually, Dr. Eggman, Mephilis has a point." Metal Sonic monotony replied.

"Listen here Robot. I built you, I should be giving YOU commands!"

Before anyone could begin to argue, Dragon's voice began ringing through the speakerphone. "All contestants please report to the docking bay. And we will not drop you all out of the plane this time."

The residents of 1st class breathed a sigh of relief, and they trudged to the docking bay.

-Docking bay-

All 19 contestants stood ready for an announcement, and the two females, Dragon and Harmony, stood their with pieces of paper. "Today, we are all going to Norway. In fact, we are technically already their, in the airspace. So in a few minutes, we'll get you all out. Due to the fact that we can't let the plane's engines get cold and freeze over, Harmony will stay up here on board, while the three of us torture you all.

-Shadow confessional-

"Really? Harmony flying the plane? Why doesn't my wife be honest and just call it 'Harmony Wrecking the plane'!"

-Normal POV-

Dragon And Shadow began handing out the parachute bags. There were enough, and as they jumped off, each contestant listened closely for that evil bell ring. But, alas, their wasn't one, and they all landed on the ground safely. Caleb had Harmony fly the plane as low to the ground as she could, and he was very content with leaping out, while Dragon 'flew' herself and Shadow down.

"Good! Now that we are all here, let us commence the first challenge. You all will take a set of firearms, and trudge on Snow-Ski's to checkpoints every 1/3rd mile. There are 12 of these checkpoints, at which you will stop trudging, and start shooting as Targets. You need at least 4 of the 5 shots to land in one of the 3 innermost rings. Failure to do so results in AUTOMATIC disqualification from the challenge, which when said event happens, you have to sit in the snow at that checkpoint, and it puts your team much more likely to vote you off. Team with the farthest back player goes to vote someone off, while team with the farthest ahead player gets a special prize in 1st class!" Dragon somehow managed to get that entire thing into one breath, and she heaved in deeply. "NOW GO GUYS MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

"Where?" Cream inquisitively asked.

"Well, to the thing red line I sprayed down onto the ground. Everyone needs to stay on THIS side of it! Wait for Shadow to give the signal." Caleb looked at his best friend, and the Ebony hedgehog smirked in anticipation.

Everyone lined up, got their ski's on, and readied themselves for a 4 mile dash. Shadow pulled back the trigger, and a huge noise rocketed through the vast snowy plain as a flare went into the sky.

-Cockpit-

Harmony saw the signal, and grinned the largest grin you have seen since Scourge did one in episode 2. She readied the plane's attack systems, and got into position, ready for an ariel hunt.

-Team Shadow Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot-

Scourge led the 5 man team on the expedition. "Relax guys! With fewer of us, we have fewer to keep track of, and we can focus more on individual and team effort combined! Just follow my lead!" The green Hedgehog continued trudging onward.

"Seriously, WHY somewhere cold! I'm fuking freezing out here!" Draken complained. His white T-Shirt and Blue jeans weren't keeping him very warm.

"I heard that whoever wins gets a prize of a hot steamy bath." Maniac commented. HE was actually just making that up, but it was good enough for the hybrid to believe.

Draken took the gun out of the holder on his back, and unloaded the gun while walking. There were exactly 100 shots. Only 60 would be needed at max for the challenges. "Guys, we can use up to 40 rounds of Ammunition on our opponents."

-Team Amazon-

Draken wasn't the only one that figured that out. Rouge had also unloaded her firearm, and smiled as she saw the same thing. "Girls, and Faker, I have had training in firearms at GUN. I think I can get us to the end!"

"Good! I hate guns." Cream held up hers by the barrel upside-down, just staring at the wretched thing half-covered in horror.

"You could drop out Cream, and just lessen our chances…" Amy commented, and that got the rabbit in line.

"Fine, I'll go." She replied, and The 2nd place team marched on

-Team Success-

Eggman and Mephilis led the field, with Tails and Silver leading, allowing the other 3 members, Skylar, Zirron, and Metal Sonic, to contently ride in the back. Metal Sonic's eyes began flashing, and without a second note, his eyes went out, and he dropped to the ground. Eggman grabbed a screwdriver, and, with some struggling, opened up his battery. Sure enough, it had frozen completely over, meaning that despite his awesome capabilities, he was useless.

"I think we leave a down team mate here? Right?"

"Uhhh, Yeah, I guess Eggman." Tails replied. A huge buzzing sound was heard, then it became louder and more clear, to where it was unmistakably the airplane. Silver looked up at it uneasily, and sure enough, machine guns that were mounted to the end of the wings began going off.

"TAKE COVER!" The ivory hedgehog screamed, leaving Sonic's metal double in the snow, completely hopeless. As the plane flew over them, a claw reached down and grabbed the first fallen contestant.

"Eggman, I say we vote off Metal. He's absolutely useless in extreme heat or cold."

"I agree Mephilis!"

Zirron and Skylar used their own firearms to fire back, but the plane was out of range.

-Team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot-

"Everyone, here is the first checkpoint!" Scourge shouted out in anticipation. Sure enough, there were 7 booths, and 7 targets approximately 15 yards away from the booths. Draken, Knuckles, and Maniac walked into 3 of them, and readied their firearms.

Scourge grabbed Sonia before she went into hers, and pulled her close. "Sonia…I know you are Sonic's sister, and a freedom fighter and all, but…I just…I…" She pulled him into a deep kiss full on the lips, and they entwined their arms around each other.

As they finally broke, Sonia looked back at the womanizer. "I didn't want to get involved with you when I first saw you, but even before you removed those glasses, I was in love."

"Sonia babe, please try to understand. You would be a distraction to me. I hate to do it, but next time we vote, I'll have to vote you off."

"I already understood that Scourge. It definitely would screw up your plans."

"Remember baby, I really did fall in love with you, unlike the others. So if you see me flirting with others, remember that it's all a guise."

-Scourge's POV-

"Really! Do you honestly think I would fall in love with her? Yeah, didn't think so."

-Normal POV-

"I hit the jackpot! All 5 rounds in the target! Beat that Maniac"

"I Got 4 of them in there!"

"DANM! ALL OF MY SHOTS HIT THE UPPER RIGHT HAND CORNER! I'm OUT!" Knuckles Sat down, and crossed his arms.

The two love-sick hedgehogs were to busy kissing each other that they didn't realize it was their turn, or That team Amazon was catching up…

-Scourge's POV-

"OKAY! I really did fall in love with her! Not my fault! I just…couldn't control it! I had these FEELINGS that I've not had for any other girl I've slept with, or even looked at!"

-Normal POV-

-Team Amazon-

"GUYS! The FIRST CHECKPOINT!" Amelia 'Amy' Rose pointed out, and the 7 rushed forward.

"I'll just show my Sonikku how much I really care!" Clarisee Pulled out her firearm, then rushed past Sonic's Worst enemy and sister. She stopped though, and walked backwards, observing them as they finally broke it up.

-Clarisee's POV-

"I learned to shoot so if Eggman was holding me hostage, Sonic wouldn't have to save me, and I could free myself, That was usually the main reason why Sonic didn't want Amy. But he'll want me!"

"Ahem, but, about the whole Scourge/Sonia thing…That Ain't right. Sure, Both of their names start with S, and end in a vowel, and they ARE hedgehogs, but they need to get serious about the game here! Beside, Where would poor Sonic be in all of this? Either he would be fighting his own sister, or joining forces with his brother-in-law. I don't think he'll do either. Hell, Me, his future wife, doesn't even know what to do!"

-Normal POV-

Amy slung the firearm into her hands, and began her rapid discharge. All 5 shots, directly into the center.

"Amy? How did you do that?" Cosmo gasped as she fired another shot that knocked the target off.

"I've been training with Shadow." She blushed thinking of him.

"Ohh…When?"

"Well, don't tell anyone this, but Tails had set me up on a blind date to get me off of Sonic's back, and he hooked me up with Shadow about a season ago. Whoever thought that once you penetrate the cold exoskeleton, he has a tender heart…although he is still very forceful." She trekked on, and Cream sat down in the snow similarly to Knuckles, having all her shots not only miss, but she didn't even know which end the bullets came out of. Cosmo similarly sat down in the snow. Sonic, never having even fired a BB gun in his life, sat down in the freezing snow, eyes twitching.

"See you later guys!" The 4 remaining Amazon members trekked on, with the other team already ahead.

Ohhh. Now this gets exciting. Who will win the challenge, and who will get voted off, and who else will freeze their asses off in the snow! Find out here, on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR SONIC ED! Now R&R!


	8. No success for Team Success

Chris McLain walks away form a vending stand, holding a hot dog in his right hand, and he points to the camera with the index finger on his free hand. "Last time on Total Drama World Tour Sonic edition!" He began as usual.

-begin flashbacks-

"Norway! And a LOT of excitement already going on. Team Success and Shadow is really, really, really, really hot are neck in neck for the lead, while Team Success is having nothing of the sort, WAY behind in last place."

-End Flashback-

"Now my question is, why is it called team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot? Eh? The only one that deserves that title is me. IT should be, like in the original TDWT, 'Team I am So God forsaken Hot', not 'Team that striped hedgehog is really hot'. Well, find out who will get eliminated in bitter cold, on TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!"

-Team success, 2 miles into the trek-

Only 4 members were still trekking onward. Eggman collapsed form exhaustion at the first checkpoint, joining the likes of Cream, Cosmo, Knuckles, and Sonic. Mephilis would have been able to make it to the end, if he had any experience with a firearm. Now, Tails, Skylar, Zirron, and Silver Marched and completed the 2nd mile, but they could easily tell they were the farthest behind.

"Guys, I say we either vote off Eggman or Metal Sonic. They really held us up BIG time." Tails talked through chattering teeth. The kitsune's fur wasn't good enough to withstand this.

"Why not Mephilis. He's a…"

"Hold it there! Mephilis, whether we like him or not, is easily the most powerful player on the team. Ditching him so early would probably hurt this team worse." Zirron had to cut in.

"My Brother's right. IF I could though, I would vote off Harmony, but we should stick with voting off Eggman or Metal Sonic. Who should it be though?" Skylar looked at his fellow teammates while walking backwards through the snow.

-Team Shadow is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot-

Right now, they were engaged in a firefight. Having taken the ammunition form Knuckles; Draken, Scourge, and Maniac were unleashing as much firepower as the could onto their enemies. All three were hidden behind different snow banks, while Sonia, not being useless as most females would be, would tightly clump the snow around them together, and with killer accuracy that only Harmony could put to shame, she knocked over 3 of the Amazon contestants.

"Guys! We can't fire anymore, unless one of us wants to go out! Let's advance. Leave them be. If they insist on wasting their firepower, it will be easy pickings for us later!" Scourge shouted.

"Fine! Lead the way Prick!" Draken shouted back, kicking Scourge in the but and into the 'no man's land' zone. He got up, put his hands on his head, and ran off as fast as he could. Draken, Sonia, and Maniac followed in the same order.

-Team Amazon-

Amy was the only able-bodied player still. Not hesitating, she pulled Rouge up, and slapped her on the back. The bullets hadn't penetrated far, only into her right arm, and not embedding themselves due to the thin sheet of ice and sleet that had formed over her body, although her chest plate had quite a few indents on them. Slapping the GUN member on the back, Rouge shot awake, but looked around, a bit dazed. They crawled over to Clarisee, who's face was littered with snow. They shook her awake, and if they hadn't grabbed her, she would of ran after the other team, and took as many of them down as she could with her 'bare hands'. Blaze was in a coma, induced from the cold, where her usually high body temperature wasn't mixing well with the surroundings.

"Girls, let's get together, and figure out HOW to beat the guys at their own game." Amy said, slightly shivering.

"Well, I could fly over, and give them an air ambush, The bullets from the other members were more then enough to supply us."

"Okay. That'll distract them, while Clarisee and I will outrun them to the nest post."

"Good. I'll just prove to Sonikku how good I really am. Let's do it!"

Dragon, Shadow, And Caleb had just finished rigging up a tie-breaker challenge. Using the GPS system they had, amazingly, found that it was only another mile before the teams got to the finish.

"Ready to introduce some explosives?

"Explosives! YEAH!" Shadow held up the button. "Ready?" HE looked at Dragon.

"Never Better!" She jammed it down with her thumb. Caleb readied a video camcorder, and the explosions began.

-Team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot-

Ironic that Sonics siblings and were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and ka-boom, they were standing right over a bomb. As it went off, both of them were knocked into the air, wand when they fell down, they were out of contention by getting the firearms smashed. As that happened Scourge and Draken had bullets rain down on them from above.

"Hey boys! Watcha all doing?" The bat flew lower, and nailed Scourge right in the forehead. Her next one grazed Draken left lung, breaking two ribs in the process. She prepared for more, but Scourge was somehow alive, knuckles leaped up and knocked her out of the sky. More gunfire began to raining from the all of the other contestants, until, they also, were hit by bombs. Amy was the only exception, she jumped out and hit Scourge in the temple with her bullet. Scourge was lying in the snow, in a pool of blood, as he sat up. "Ouch. That kinda hurt babe!" He replied with a smirk. He reached for his glasses, but Clarisee kicked him in the nose, and she buried him with snow.

Only for the fighting to cease as a new opponent flew over. Harmony manically laughed and began raining down her own weapons, and all the contestants scattered. Amy rand rihg tinto a tree, While Draken jumped into a mound of snow, Clarisee and Sonia Followed suit. Rouge flew into a tree.

-Cockpit-

"Really? Come on people! I like it when the prey runs, not hides!" Harmony flipped a switch, and down fell the bombs.

-Battlezone-

Scourge sat up in the snow, his wound already healed. "What have I missed." About 50 feet in front of him the explosive dropped, but didn't go off. "Wow, what a dud." He sat up, and walked over to a different mound of snow. "Yo Drake, we need you h-"

SMACK "Get away form me you green prick! Sonic's the only one for me!" Clarisee pulled Rouge out of the tree, and Amy began leading her small team onward.

"Danm. DRAKEN! MANIAC! SONIA BABE!" HE screamed.

"HERE!" Maniac screamed, and Sonia was with him, hiding in the snow. "Draken has already gone on."

"Well, let's go get him!"

-Team Success-

Skylar and Zirron limped forward. "How, much, farther?"

"Just a little more. One more checkpoint."

"Sky, You said that three checkpoints ago. I can't feel my legs…" HE collapsed, the quickly accumulating snow burying him.

Skylar continued trudging forward through the cold crystallized water. "Must make it, Must win, must…oh what the heck." And he collapsed similarly.

-Harmony's POV-

"I thought for sure my brothers were more endurant then THAT! OH well, I just hope they don't get voted off yet. I've got an awesome idea next time…"

-Final Checkpoint-

"You ever seen that war movie? With that tower, in Vietnam?" Caleb asked Shadow. The Gothic hedgehog looked at him strangely then turned his attention back to his wife.

"So Dragon, got any plans tonight?" Shadow mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"No, I don't." Silver's twin replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I challenge you to a game of cards tonight."

"What game?" She asked, a knowing smile on the co-hosts face.

"Hmm, poker."

"Shadow, which one?"

"Strip, I know it's strip poker!" Caleb said aloud. The couple looked at him oddly, and Caleb looked at them. "I didn't say that aloud, did I?"

The three turned the eyes back to the game, where two dots, and another dot behind it became visible. Team Amazon Ran across into sight first, a band of only 2 now, Rouge, and Amy.

"-heave-ho-heave- Are, we did we make it?" The Bat questioned.

"Technically No. Since the Line is over Here, but the shooting point is here, you two have to shoot. Unless, someone beats you to the checkpoint…"

Draken Buzzed across, the last member of his team still standing. HE grabbed his firearm, and clipped 5 shots, 4 in the bull's eye, but the last one didn't fire.

"Wha-?" HE turned the weapon around, and the delay fire slammed into his hair, missing his skull by inches.

-Draken's POV-

"Danm That bullet. Shot off my primary black hair streak."

-Normal POV-

"And that means we need a tie-breaker. Draken, Amy, Rouge, all three of you need to try to get on the plane that Harmony's flying FIRST. Draken has the advantage of only needing to get one person on the plane…but the girls can't win until both of them are on, although they have team-work." Dragon commented.

"Highly unlikely." Shadow chuckles under his breath.

-Amy's POV-

"I'm not working with that WHORE!"

-Rouge's POV-

"I'm not working with that, that, pink fuzz thing that has little brains!"

-Draken's POV-

"Man, why Rouge? She is so hot, and I have to beat her, and…Wait a second this is turning in my favor…"

-Normal POV-

"Oh yeah, did we forget to mention, Harmony's still got LOADS of ammo" Shadow smirked at the end of this sentence, and the plane flew over, raining bullets onto Dragon and Shadow. "DNAM IT ! WATCH THE &*^) HARMONY!"

Harmony Listened over the headset, and laughed crazily. "Ha. There Ain't going to be any winners tonight folks."

Draken crouched down low, waiting for the plane to reach it's lowest point. Amy and Rouge started arguing, and Amy kicked Rouge in the hip, which she retaliated by body slamming her. Considering that the GUN agent had a chest plate…ow. Amy Flew into the snow, and stood up. The two females rushed at each other, and just before Amy was prepared to smack the shit out of the bat, Draken ran between them, grabbing rouge by the hand, and leaping onto the plane. Well, almost leaping onto it. He missed by several inches, then dropped Rouge afterwards.

"What was with that?" The bat questioned, quite infuriated. Before he got a chance to answer, bullets began ranging down, and they were cut off.

"Close call by Draken." Dragon commented. "OH yeah, I just remembered something! HARMONY!"

'DING DING'

"Fuck it." Amy used her colorful language.

-Start playing 'Born to be wild' music by Steppen wolf-

"Looking all around here. Man I'm on the highway." Draken looked at the plane, studying it again.

"I'm going to smash her ass!"

"I'll avoid any thing she throws my way." Rouge swerved out of the way as Amy threw her hammer.

"Ain't nothing goanna stop me form being rich." They sung in unison.

"I'm still goanna kick the ass of that bitch." The girls shouted at each other admits the gunfire.

"Born to win the challenge!" Draken tried jumping and grabbing again, but he missed by a yard now. "Born to win the challenge!" Draken got hit in the but with a stray bullet. "HEY! THAT'S MINE HARMONY! SHOOT SOMEONE ELSE'S!"

"Gonna win a million, after removing this harlot."

"Gonna win a million, after removing this chick."

"Danm, I wish I had a means of flying!"

Rouge's eyes widened. "Looking all around here, I'm flying the money way!" Unfortunately for her, Draken grabbed her left leg, and Amy grabbed her right.

"O.O!" Dragon gasped.

"!" Shadow looked in awestruck wonder.

"0.O!" Caleb pondered.

"Gonna win the million, what ever the bitch throws my way…" Rouge punched Amy off, and she fell into the freezing snow.

"BORN to win a million!"

"No, I'm born to win the million after you get off my leg!"

Draken, as any hetrosexual man would do, decided against it, being as he proably wouldn't be able to make physical contact with Rouge again in his life. "NO thanks hot stuuuffffff…"

"What?"

"NO thanks hot stuuufffff…"

Rouge grabbed the plane's wing as it flew by, and Draken hopped on.

"DRAKEN is the winner of this round. But Rouge, you're safe! You're whole team is safe, because NO one form team Success made it."

-Draken's POV-

"I got to hold onto Rouge! The bat! The greatest and most gifted thief, even better then me! She is gifted in her skills, her genetics; just look at how big and round her breasts are, her charm, and from what I hear, in the bed also." A dopey grin spread across the trans-human's face as he smirked, then leaned back, thinking about it even longer. Until Dragon walked in.

"DRAKEN! Why are you taking so long! You've been fantasying for a frickin hour! Get out!"

-Normal POV-

-Team Success-

All 7 members were sitting down on the bleachers, ready for the moment of truth.

"All the votes have been cast." Harmony began. "I will be the one awarding 6 of you with another chance, while kicking one of you off the plane."

"Brothers, you two are safe." She threw the passports at the blue and green haired neko's.

"Silver, Tails, You two are good." They eagerly caught their passports, and opening them up, gasped at the next location.

"Final 3. Only two more passports. Eggy, Safe. And you, crack smoker, you're safe."

"I don't smoke. How can I, when I don't have a frickin mouth?"

"Metal Sonic, off the drop you go!"

Metal Sonic glumly got up, then turned to his team. "I Thought I was in an alliance. But now, with me gone, You fail to realize that you are divided into equal groups of 2, Eggman and Mephilis, Zirron and Skylar, and Tails with Silver. Considering that these pairs agree on everything between themselves, and nothing amongst the other pairs, there is no advantage, and no alliances. You all have lost any chance at making it by losing the dominance." HE yanked the parachute out of Harmony's hands, and jumped out.

While he fell, he pulled the cord, and the parachute opened, but completely detached. "DANM YOU HARMONY!" HE screamed, seeing how the wires were cut. HE released form his back a hang glider, and used it to coast to the bottom.

Scourge reclined in his chair, not giving a danm about the nest challenge. With Sonic's Siste curled up nest to him, her hands and face buried in his chest fur, and the other team members crowding around Maniac for some odd reason, he smirked, then taking another sip of his tequila, drifted to sleep. His messaging portal.

In his sleep, he awoke to bowls of incense burning red on either side. The room was lit, but in front of him was a huge black void.

"HOW CLOSE ARE YOU TO COMPLETING THE DEAL!"

"Very close master. It will be before the dreaded feast of trumpets next year."

"GOOD."

"But one thing has arisen. There is a girl, I would like her protected…"

"FINE. WHENEVER SHE IS KILLED, I'LL SPIT HER BACK UP. BUT NO MORE REQUESTS."

"Yes master."

Maniac had the other two members in his 3 man alliance huddled over him, waiting to see if he could complete the task. Without a problem, he unclipped the blue set of wires. "We're good." HE stood up, put the carpet back over the compartment, then sat in his chair.

"Ready?" Knuckles and Draken nodded, and he opened up his laptop computer, and internet access was allowed, being as he severed the wire that blocked all incoming transmissions. He opened up the most recently viewed web page, then clicked on a side link. As the echidna and hybrid crowded together, they watched eagerly.

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, The contestants went to Norway, where Bridgette got kicked off after betraying her team."

The screen flashed, and Chris McClain continued.

"Today, we are going to New York. Who will win, and who will fall? Find out here, on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" EH began, and the TDWT theme began running. The alliance was going to watch every episode they could to hope to know every challenge to come up.

"Well, You saw it all here folks! The first elimination NOT by Team my Husband is ultra-ultra hot! Nest time we're heading to New York, where two co-hosts are going to join us. Who will win, and who will fall then? Find out here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!"


	9. Raicng in Nueva York

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet are seen in a Taxi-cab, With Chef driving, and Chris sipping some coffee.

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour Sonic Edition!"

And the flashbacks began as Chris said these famous words. "The teams went to Norway, where a lot happened. Team Shadow is Really not hot won, while Team Success had nothing of the sort. Metal was kicked out, and Maniac is back to his old cheating ways!"

The flashbacks ended here, as the Man in his late 20's took another drink. "Today, the teams go to New York, where they will meet the two new hosts! And let's just say, they are familiar, right Chef?" He nudged his associate.

"I ain't speaking on this matter."

"Find out who will win and fall here on TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!"

-Theme Song-

*Opening music shows camera sticking out of a wing of a plane, another angle from the nose of the plane, and another one form a firearm that Shadow is testing out.*

Hey, Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,

*shows Clarisee jumping at Sonic, and getting knocked into the wall by Amy Rose*

You guy's are on my mind

*Draken readies and shoots a shotgun at Scourge, who is flirting with Sonia*

You asked me what I wanted to be

*Rouge and Knuckles are passionately dancing, then she drops him, and lands on Harmony's foot, who tears into the flesh around his neck*

And now I think the answer is plain to see.

*Skylar and Zirron run and jump onto Eggman, and tie him up*

I want to be, famousssssss.

*Cream spies on Tails, while he scratches his head holding an image of Cream in one hand, and Cosmo in the other*

I want to live close to the sun.

*Silver heaves blaze up Bridal style, and they to jump out of the sinking boat they are in.*

So pack your bags 'cause I've already won

"Mephilis preps a Dark Chaos spear to fire at Sonic, but is hit by Maniac, who swings in and jams himself head-first into the demon, and they both fly into the bedroom that Dragon's Shadow is sleeping in.*

Everything I do, there's nothing in my way, I'll get there one day-ay.

*Rouge runs back by with the Master emerald, while Shadow and Caleb observe the schedule*

I want to be, famous! Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!

I want to be

I want to be

I want to be famous!

*Entire cast is seen dancing randomly on top of the plane, they are flying on*

I want to be, Wanna be, Wanna be famous!

*As outro whistling begins, Harmony throws Dragon at the contestants, and they fall off the plane.*

TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR SONIC EDITION!

The little group of three finished Episode 8 of Total Drama World Tour, really expecting to be ready for it all now.

"Now we will definitely have the upper hand!" Maniac boldly proclaimed.

Scourge creaked one eyelid open, then shut it again.

Draken sat up, smacked the playboy on the head with his fist as he walked by, then walked over to a safe nest to the bar. "Now, I wonder how we are supposed to get in here, and what is inside it."

"Hey, I've tried everything. None of my lock picks fit in the hole, because the whole is to wide." Maniac responded.

"Maybe we could punch it open…" Knuckles charged at it, then slammed his fist into it. IT made a horrible ringing sound, and flung the echidna onto the other side of the plane.

"Maybe you should try doing something non-violent."

-Loser class-

Blaze was running back and forth, trying to keep the girls form tearing each other's hair out. Rouge was at it with Amy, Cream and Cosmo were fighting about Tails, while Sonic was being glomped, although not to chocking point, by Clarisee. The fiery princess stopped, took a breath, and sat down beside Silver.

"Man, why do I even try to work with these people?"

"I don't know Blaze. Just let them kill Each other, and it would be that much easier for you to win the million."

"OH, thanks for the advice Shadow."

"I'm Silver. Don't you remember? We were in a relationship."

"I'm sorry Shadow, but the only person I was in a relationship with was Silver. And now's he gone! He's not even on the show!"

"That green prick sure messed with her mind." Tails commented as Silver sat down.

"Yeah."

DING-DING!

Harmony laughed manically, and Caleb took over the speakerphone. "Okay everyone, listen up! All of you have to sing while on the plane, about the biggest war in you're team between team members. It's an attempt to bring you closer together, for more peace."

"Yeah, Harmony's way." Dragon murmured in the co-pilot seat "Her peace is double-speak for more war", and the purple haired Neko kicked the host into the dash top

"So sing!"

-Begin background music for Sacred Warrior's song 'Day of the Lord'-

1st Class, Team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot

"NO MORE EVIL! And no more Pain! Form this day on Scourge, You'll have nothing to gain-ain-ain!" Draken screamed

-Team Amazon-

"You've lead Tails astray-ay, with you're deceitful lies!" Cream's voice rang out

"And now it's time that you'll pay!" Cosmo declared back.

"They'll be no more compromise!" Rouge and Amy shouted.

-Team Success-

"Listen to Iblis sing praises as I though you Silver, back into a burning abyss!" Meph half-sung, half-stated.

It was at this moment in the song that Harmony got a wacky idea, and while flying, she slammed it into the water, and it slid over it, hydroplaning into a boat dock.

-Team Shadow is Really(x4) Hot-

"You've lead so many astray-ay, with you're deceitful lies about me!" Scourge harshly sang back.

"And now, it's time that you pay Draken! Scourge won't allow compromise!" Sonic's sister backed up her lover.

-Team Success-

"On the Day we will call on a higher being's name." Zirron and Skylar observed the war in front of them.

-Team Amazon-

"Oh, you'll pay!" The rabbit and seedrian barked.

-Team Success-

"ON that day, My IQ beat's yours Eggman!"

-Team Shadow is Really(x4) hot-

"Praise YHWH's name, because on that day…" And the hybrid was interrupted by his rival

"My master will reign on high-igh!"

All teams together sang "ON THAT DAY!"

Caleb and Shadow hummed a dark music interlude into the microphone, getting a real kick out of this.

-Team Shadow is Really(x4) hot-

"You've lead so many astray-ay, with you're deceitful lies about me!"

-Team Amazon-

"And now, it's time that you pay-ay!"

-Team Success-

"The Greatest villains will reign on high!" Eggman and Mephilis sung together.

-Team Shadow is really(x4) hot-

"I'm doubting about any compromise." Maniac groaned in the background, hiding behind a chair with Knuckles.

And once again, everyone on the plane sang. "ON THAT DAY-AY!"

-End song-

Harmony parked the plane-half on land, half on water, nose facing upwards. She caused minimum damage to the plane, but completely took out a dock in the process.

As Eggman crawled out, he gasped, like everyone else had when they got out.

"Welcome to Neuave York, as the Mexicans would call it!" Caleb declared.

"Looks like a holy city." Amy gasped.

"Don't be fooled by that! This city has one of the 4 highest world crime rates, and is the 4th largest city, beaten by Sao Paulo Brazil, Mexico City, And Tokyo Japan only!"

"So, We are in Mexico?" Blaze asked, her drugged mind not grasping the concept.

"No Blaze, we are in New York." Dragon face palmed.

"OH Goody! I can go shopping for the greatest things here!" Blaze's cat eyes lit up.

"We aren't here to shop! Unless you're team was like WAY early done, there isn't any way that we'd have time. Also today, we are bringing in a New pair of Hosts!"

"Why wasn't I notified?" Eggman crossed his arms. "Who is it?"

"Someone that you all should be familiar with, at least slightly…"

"NOT Dragonfire2lm, Not Dragonfire 2lm!" Eggman went into the fetal position.

"Actually no, it's a…"

"NOT HOSHI! OH DEAR GOD NOT HOSHI!" Sonic screamed.

"No, I'm trying to tell you it's…"

"Please don't let it be Cheetay and Umbra!" Silver freaked.

"It' a…"

"NOT LUCY AND DENISE!"

"NO! It's a secret! And they are NOT ToD hosts!"

Almost instantly everyone breathed a sigh of release except for Mephilis, who couldn't sigh due to the lack of him having a mouth.

"They probably will be worse though. But enough worrying! Time for the first part of the challenge!" Caleb pointed to Ellis Island, then to the Statue of Liberty. "You all have to take either the row-boat, motorboat, or sailboat to Ellis Island. Once their, you must pick up a pair of Car keys that look like this…" He held up a ring with a pair of car keys on it, a 4 leaf clover on the same ring, and a Little Caesars Pizza Business Card.

"Don't be fooled, there will be copies that are slightly different on Ellis Island. Afterwards, your team will get back on the boat that your team has, then get to the Statue of Liberty, where we will tell you all about the next part of your challenge." Dragon finished.

Shadow nudged Harmony. "This is when you fire the 'go' firearm…" Harmony pushed the Ultimate life form into the ground, then fired. At Shadow…

"GO!" Caleb screamed. And the contestants ran full force to the boats.

-Team Shadow is Really(x4) hot-

Draken, Scourge, Knuckles, and Maniac leaped into the sailboat. Sonia ran behind, and gave them a hard push forward, getting the boat moving, then she jumped in.

"Maniac, Sonia, you know what to do?"

"OH yeah." He reached out of his backpack, and pulled out his necklace. Putting it on, he grasped it tightly, activating it, and bringing out the drums he trained so well for playing. Aiming the sound behind him, the hard music vibrated the air behind him, moving the boat forward.

Just to add to it, Sonia put on her own necklace, and unleashed her keyboard. Although it slightly cramped the boat, it got moving quickly as they were vibrated farther forward faster.

-Team Amazon-

Amy looked at Sonic. "Sonic…I might go out on a date with you…If…You do what your siblings are doing over there!" The pink hedgehog pointed to the quickly leaving sailboat.

"NO problem Ames!" The Hedgehog leaped into the motorboat, pulling Amy, Clarisse, and Cosmo in. Cream, Blaze, and Rouge climbed in on their own accord, and he brought out his own guitar, slamming the boat forward, as Rouge revved up the motor, and they started off.

-Team Success-

"Now we're stuck with the worst boat!"

"Everyone, we'll stay on one side of the boat, while Fat-man over here stays on the other side. IT is the only thing that will balance the boat out!" Silver looked at his teammates for any support.

"Actually, one of us would need to stay directly in the center just to further stabilize the mass. I vote for Skylar."

Skylar looked around, and Silver pointed to him also. "Well, I vote for Mephilis." Naturally, his brother agreed. Mephilis opted to put Silver in the center, as did Eggman, so it was at a dead draw again.

"Danm."

-Team Shadow is Really(x4) hot-1st place-

"And we all will walk in victory! With our keys in our right hand!" Draken shouted.

"OH yeah, All right! I'll get back to my Master Emerald tonight!"

"Get back to my smoking hot girl."

Nope. They weren't required to sing. Maniac's and Sonia's music were so enchanting that it just revved the music in them up.

"Guys, Don't look back, but I think the all girl team is catching up!"

-Team Amazon-2nd place, 30 feet behind and closing-

"There they are! Faster you idiots faster!" Cream shouted as the motorboat closed in.

Sonic played his guitar harder, trying to get more speed. Amy flung her rear feet over the back edge of the boat, and tried to propel it farther, added to what the motor was already doing. With her age, apparently came speed.

"Oh yeah. First class, we're coming!" Rouge proclaimed.

"Amy, don't push yourself to hard. If you do, we might end up out of energy."

"Whatever Cosmo, it doesn't matter, they've still beaten us."

Sure enough, The leading team pulled onto the island, and began jumping out to find the keys. Not that far behind, Team Amazon pulled up next, ready to start scouting."

-Team Success-3rd place, WAY to far behind and falling even farther-

By drawing sticks, Tails ended up in the center, so as the group of 6 pedaled along, they all were gripping and complaining about how hard it was to move.

-Team Shadow is really(x4) hot-1st place-

"Found it!" Knuckles held up a key chain with a pair of keys, a three leaf clover, and a Italian restaurant card.

"Knux's, we need a four leaf clover."

"Found it!"

"Good job babe!" Scourge kissed Sonia, twirled her into the air, then sat her down.

"Thanks, but we're running low on time. Let's jet!" They hopped back into the boat, then rocketed forward. Even better for them, a strong gust of wind came by and helped even more with their momentum.

-Team Amazon-2nd place, 17 feet behind, and falling-

"If I was an insane Tod host, where would I hide keys?" Sonic scratched his head, then kicked a pipe out of the way. "Found it people! 4 leaves, two keys, and a Pizza-Pizza card on it!"

"Let's go then!" The 7 crammed back into the boat, and faster then you can say "I dare you to…" Sonic had the guitar out, Amy had the motor running, and they were off, closing again.

-Statue of Liberty-

"Welcome! The Statue of Liberty is a symbol of hope to helpless Sonic cast members everywhere!" Dragon proclaimed as the first team jumped onto the island just mere seconds before Team Amazon did.

"Team My Husband is SO Awesomely hot Makes it first, and wins leg one of the challenge!" Draken gave Maniac a high five, Knuckles threw his fists in the air, and Scourge kissed Sonia. "Now, Leg two, Harmony will explain, because she constructed it!"

Harmony kicked Dragon in her breasts, flinging her onto the ground. "Now, you idiots will face my wrath! All of you must climb with rope and pulleys up the side of the Statue of Liberty. Whoever gets to the top, must get the baby carriage, which I did NOT put up their, or design, I design a poisoned spike ball, off one of the crown's thorns! Whoever does, has to run down the stairs with it, get in the boat, and power onto the mainland in their boat, with the carriage. Once to the end, Shadow will explain the remaining part of the course, if I've not knocked the shit out of him yet! NOW GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!

-Team Success-3rd place, and to far behind to ever make it up!-

"Finally!" Eggman climbed onto land, near out-of-energy by just climbing out of the boat.

"Where is that key? We'll find out now!" Mephilis turned into a dark fog, and began combing the whole island for the keys.

-Team Amazon-1st place-

Sonic, Amy, Clarisse, Rouge, and Blaze were expert rope climbers. Sonic form his previous adventures against Dr. Eggman, Amy by chasing Sonic, Clarisse by her creator's training, Rouge form her GUN training, and Blaze from serving in her own royal army.

Cream and Cosmo, however, were a different story. Cosmo took right to the rope, but didn't make up much distance in the process of climbing up. Cream insisted that she shouldn't have to climb up the hard, laborious way, so before climbing up, Cosmo tied a rope around the rabbit, then shouted up to her contestants how they would have to pull the rope up.

-Team Shadow is Really(x4) Hot-2nd place, 1 foot, one inch behind, and closing-

"Climb faster!"

"Wait, I think I have an invention that will get us up faster!" Wrapping one hand around the rope, he pulled out a magnet with a screen on it's North pole, then he attached it to the rope, which stuck, and sent a message to the top to roll the rope in. "Guys, we can all relax, and just hang on."

-Team Shadow is Really(x4) Hot-1st place, 2 feet ahead and gaining-

"Yeah, We're already pulling away!" Knuckles commented as they began rising up the side.

"Ah yes, The Statue of Liberty will be a beacon of hope for all of us. Especially if we win!"

-Team Success-Obviously 3rd place, and still on Ellis island!-

"Where is that key! I've combed the beach 11 times for it now!"

"It's hopeless!" Eggman bewailed.

"Guys, I have an super-magnet! Just got to remove the plastic!" The wild young brain pulled out a Electromagnet shaped in a U, and the boat moved, and out form under it came the keys.

"YES! Now let's get moving, before we have to commence in another voting off ceremony!"

-Team Amazon-15 feet behind and falling-

"Why again does Maniac have all the stuff needed to get his team ahead?"

"Rouge, fly up to the top, and start reeling us in. That should help with our speed."

"Sonic, you've got yourself a deal, IF, I get a Chaos Emerald from you!"

"Arggh. Fine Rouge, just get moving!" The busty bat smirked, then flew to the top, where she began reeling up the team members.

-Team Shadow is Really(x4) Hot-1st place-

As the team made it to the top, they scanned the horns, and Knuckles volunteered to get the carriage. The Echidna began moving forward, and Team Amazon clambered their last member to their top, ready to grab one of their own…

-Team Success-

"About time you guys got here!" Caleb proclaimed as the boat washed ashore. "I'll have Harmony run it down really quick for you!"

"Climb to top using ropes. Once whole team is up there, grab the carriage, climb down with it, get back into the boat, make your way to the mainland with carriage and keys, then await further instructions!"

The team members looked at each other dumbfounded. "GO PEOPLE GO!" Dragon screamed, kicking the team into gear.

To be continued! We'll see in the next chapter which team wins…

If Team Success will have anything their name implies…

And finally, who the two new hosts are!

But you can only find out here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!

I don't own Little Caesars pizza! Or their famed Pizza-pizza saying, or their awesome food. But I encourage you to go buy some. But before you do so READ AND REVIEW!


	10. So Scourge and Sonia wreck the win

"Just recently on Total Drama World Tour Sonic edition! The teams went to New York, a land of much agony for Team Success, having absolutely nothing of the sort, enduring a hard race. Meanwhile Team Shadow isn't really hot at all and Team Amazon are going at it with all their might, constantly trading the lead back and forth! Who will win the challenge? Find out here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!"

-(Team Success)-(WAY to far behind to have any influence on the finish!)-

"HURRY UP! WE MIGHT STILL BE ABLE TO INFLUENCE THE FINISH!" Tails screamed.

"Yeah, in who's universe?" Eggman Poked. "A Demon's?"

"I heard that." Meph muttered.

"Just keep going you two! There's the Top!" Silver screamed

"Yo Sky, how many Eggman's does it take to break the rope?"

"I don't give a darn Zirron!"

"One, because it's already broke, and I'm just trying to hold it!"

"SHIT! Everyone, get to the top, reel us in!"

-(Team Amazon)-(2nd place, 2 feet behind, holding steady)-

Running down the stairs were extremely hard, but it was working. What they planned on doing was to take out whoever was last in the opposing team, and throw them over the staircase, but they were just to fast, so they were only holding steady.

"Pant- Run! Keep up!" Amy heaved

"Harder! -Pant- FASTER!" Rouge heaved

"Rouge, you sound like you're having sex!" Cosmo commented, and the light appeared ahead of them.

-(Team Shadow is really(x4) hot)-(1st place, and gaining!)

As soon as they got out, Draken stuck his middle finger out at Harmony, then leaped in the boat. Before She could react, the music was going again, and the boat was away!

"YES! Still leading!"

"Don't look now, but they are closing!"

-(Team Success)-(500 yards behind and falling)-

"I'm ALIVE!" Eggman commented as the old man rolled onto the crown. "Get the cart. I need to catch my breath!"

Tails flew over, and grabbed the cart. "We're good!" He swung it to Meph, although he meant to give it to Silver, and ran down. Silver was kicked down by the Silent hill brothers, and eggy tried to go next…but…

"Cursed these outrageous stomach! Go to the boat and get the butter!"

Mephilis had a better idea, and he broke the cart over Eggman's head, pushing the huge guy down. He began rolling down the stairs, collecting the other teammates in the process.

-Mephilis' POV-

"I will win the million for the heck of rubbing it in Dad's face, who dropped out in Episode 1!"

-Normal POV-

-(Team Amazon)-(2nd place, 2 inches behind)-

Amy powered faster, Sonic played harder, and Cream, with Cosmo, poured a constant supply of gas into the engine.

"Guys! I think we can make it!" Clarisee cheered up.

-(Team Amazon)-(1st place, 1 inch ahead)-

"Yes!"

"Clarisee!" Blaze pointed to Amy, who was apparently wearing out. "Help her out! In fact, switch you two!"

"No problem!" The OC jumped into the water, kicking Amy on her rear end into Blaze's arms.

Rouge got onto to hull, and looked at the opposing team, who they were still dead even with.

-(Team Amazon)-(2nd Place, 2 inches behind)-

"Yo! Draken! Why did you try to help me last challenge?" She asked, smirking at how she knew it would destroy the team. She knew how he liked her, she caught him three times spying on her in the shower, although because she liked being watched, she didn't say anything.

-(Team Shadow is really(x4) hot)-(1st place, 1 inch ahead)

Draken looked over at the busty bat, and realized her plan. "Well, if I got you onto the plane, without Ames, I'd automatically win, like I knew I would!" He smirked, then blew a kiss.

-(Team Shadow is really(x4) hot)-(2nd place, 2 inches behind)-

"Come on guys! Don't let them win!"

And sure enough, they powered right into the lead as they hit the beach, although by just an inch and a half.

"Awesome stuff!" Caleb clapped his hands.

"How did you get here so fast?" Knuckles commented, while Maniac frowned upon the wrecked boats.

"Shadow's Chaos Control." He commented, then Shadow put away his emerald. "Anyway, the third part of the challenge, the gothic hedgehog will explain!"

Shadow reluctantly moved forward, then began. "Choose one member to be in the carriage, which I didn't design, then drive it to New York central park, whoever gets there first wins leg 3 of 4."

"Who designed it?"

"You know who."

"Oh, yeah." Dragon frowned. "The newcomers."

"Fine! Going!"

But before either team could begin…you know what familiar sound was made.

'DING DING'

-Maniac's POV-

"Censored-censored-censored-censored! CENOSRED!"

-Regular POV-

"SING You're guts out!"

Sonia, Sonic, and Maniac got out their instruments, and began running with them, although it was pretty hard carrying and playing at the same time.

"NEW YORK NEW YORK! BABY!" Amy screamed

"NUEVA YORK NUEVA YORK BEBE!" Manic complied.

"Running down the streets!"

"Oh-ah!" Knuckles cut in Scourge's verse.

"Of America's crowded city! Knowing what chaos will come! When might comes to power!"

"Running by, seeing vacant strips! If I win the million, the place while be a great to get a blow for a hour!" Rouge beat on.

"OH we rock!" They all screamed

"Down the street of Madison!" Cosmo sung

"OH we rock!" The warring teams sung again followed by Cream

"At the sacred 9/11 memorial!"

"Oh we rock!"

"We could beat those chicks any day!" Draken said.

"How many times do I have to say, I'm not a girl!" Sonic crossed his arms while running

"Everyone can see, I can buy a ton of make-up for Scourge!"

"It's so nice to know these chicks are still brainwashed by me! Everything falls into place when I get to power!"

"I don't wanna think what happens in his bed. Just think about the money ahead!"

-Team Success-Finally on land-

"Yep, you all have to sing." Harmony chuckled. "Now get to it."

Tails started out. "FREAK OUT!"

"Stay away from this crazy sister!"

"FREAK OUT!"

"Before she acts again like a hound!"

-Team Amazon and Team Shadow is really(x4) hot-

"Once again, I'll prove the team worthy!" Knuckles rapped on his chest.

"Winning the challenge, won't be a problem if we can shred these men!" Clarisee clutched Sonic's unwilling hand.

"Are they fresh? OR just plain dumb?" Amy rhetorically pondered.

"Well, We're more diverse then you Double X's, We have the Y also!" Draken Snorted.

And way behind, Tails began again. "FREAK OUT!"

"I'm the greatest man in the world!" Eggman busted another button with his ego.

"FREAK OUT!"

"I'll show Blaze how much I really care!"

"FREAK OUT!" They all ended.

-At central Park-

"Ready to do the honors Dragon?"

"With Pleasure my mate." Shadow blushed at his wife, and she called into the walkie talkie. "All Muslim Interns that we have communicated the plan with, go ahead and wage your holy war!"

"I didn't want to! It's hard enough following the Koran, let alone blow up the-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Don't get to a woman's wrath. Especially if it's Dragon's.

"Yeah right shads." Caleb crossed his arms.

-Normal POV-

And sure enough, the Muslin interns pulled out paintball guns, and began pelting the contestants with them. One got Scourge in the temple, but it didn't phase him. A second shot nailed Sonic in the arm, so he went very, very numb there. Rouge got hit on her chest plate, put it just bounced off. Not so lucky for Amy, getting hit right in the boob. 0.O Draken and Knuckles got nailed in the Family Jewels.

"*gasp* Why only us *gasp* us men?" Knuckles forced out before rolling into a ball and having blue paint dumped on him by the jihadists. Draken got the same paint treatment, as did Amy.

-Team success-3rd place, 51 yards behind-

"HURRY UP GUYS! I CAN SEE THEM!"

"Good." Mephilis said, then turned into a fog, and concealed all of the team. Just in time, because as he did, the hired fake jihadists began raining paint on them with their paintball guns.

-Team Amazon and Team Shadow is really(x4) hot-Tied for first.-

The two teams made it, but they guys that were hit were still panting heavily.

"Nice. Leg four of the challenge is to get in water here…" Dragon pointed to the fountain she was standing by. "And bob an apple of your choice back to you team. NO hands.

"I'll go!" Clarisee jumped in, and swam to the apple.

"My turn to shine." Maniac said, getting into the water in similar fashion, swimming, but not as fast a Clarisee.

"Neck in neck for the win! Who will it be?"

Maniac got to his apple first, and bobbed it WAY faster then Clarisee.

"YES!" Draken said, heaving the apple up and slamming it into the carriage.

"Thank the Master Emerald!" Knuckles bowed.

"Actually, you guys are short two players…"

"Scourge, and Sonia? Aw danm them."

-With Scourge and Sonia-

Scourge and Sonia got off the park bench, lipstick all over Scourge's mouth. "Lets go catch up." he said, and he helped his girl up. "Do you remember where in the park we were supposed to go?"

"Uhhh, no."

"Shoot. We're lost."

-Team Amazon-1st place-

Clarisee bobbed the apple over, and Rouge slammed it into the carriage, after the other 3 members of team Shadow is really, really, really, really hot went to find the other two.

"WE WIN!"

"FINALLY!"

"Yep. And because of that, you two get to, not only win the prize, but also go shopping in New York for 4 hours, AND meet the new hosts before anyone else does. You two can come out now!"

And as she said that, from behind the fountain, out came Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet. "Yep. Who better to hosts the show then the original host, and now, the director! With my awesome assistant and friend, Chef Hatchet." Chef crossed his arms.

Cream and Cosmo wiped their brows, Rouge tensed up, remembering when she had to do a mission to spy on this guy, and found out about his perverted porno-filming underground money making scheme, filming the contestants from his earlier shows. Amy, Sonic, Blaze, and Clarisee just shrugged, not really caring, because it WASN'T a ToD host.

"See you girls at the elimination room in about 4 hours, with your prizeS. Plural."

Team Success actually ended up BEATING Team Shadow is really(x4) hot for second, Thanks to Scourge and Sonia's lip lock. But because it wasn't elimination, everyone was safe. For now.

At the Elimination room, the winning team gathered around. Sonic bought some stock on Wall Street, while the girls were loaded down with 10 bags per female with clothes, shoes, and makeup.

"Good job you girls." Chris started. "Even when I threw my twist in, you still all made it through first. And dominantly, at that. Your prize, you get to first, smash the apples, and get whatever is inside."

Amy, Clarisee, and Sonic all went up to the apples. Amy pulled out her hammer, while Sonic readied a rush attack, and Clarisee pulled her apart telekinetically. Clarisee received 45 apples. "A Wonderful treat, because ei might now be able to make apple smoothies and ice cream." She responded

Sonic broke a hole in it, and faith and behold, there was a Chili-dog dispenser in it. An attachable one. "This is SO going in the bathroom." He said, grabbing it and readying to get it.

Amy's prize was the best. She smashed it with her hammer, and down came the pieces, revealing a skirt, shirt, scorch, bra, and lipstick, all gothic styled. But underneath it all was a box. She grabbed the box, and opened the lid, and was blinded by shock and brightness of what was inside.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" She screamed in joy.

-Amy's POV-

"I never thought we'd be getting Chaos emeralds. This will REALLY work to my advantage."

-Normal POV-

"And the second prize you girls get is to find out that the keys you had received on Ellis island open up a safe in 1st class. Said safe has A LOT of things, form comfort, to weaponry, to food, to tools that you will probably have to use in future rounds." The director chuckled. "My my, aren't I smart."

The girls, and Sonic, went up to 1st class for their first time, and was greeted warmly by the sight. But what was inside the safe, Rouge, listed it.

"Blankets, Chocolate Chip cookies, Shotgun, 50 shotgun shells, Space pen that won't dry out on you, Sonic Plushy, Cameras, Issues of Playboy, and a pair on handlebars that look like they attach to a wire." She finished with the list. "That's all there is, but in good quantities."

The 7 charcters enjoyed their time, having a drunken party the entire time to celebrate their epic win.

_Clarisee found herself running down a unfamiliar hallway. IT was very dimly lit, and then she realized the only light around her was a chaos emerald, one that she was holding in her hand. As she continued to run, she heard voices from in front of her. Hoping that it was a way out, she ran after said voices, nearly tripping as she ran at her fastest._

_She caught up, to see Shadow, of all people, running down a hall with a early teenager female human, with short blonde hair. They ran through a doorway, stopped, and the female let go of Shadow's hand, ran over to a control panel, and began to close the door. _

_She stopped, turned around, and quickly began typing a code into a keypad on the wall. But, not soon enough, because before the door they had just ran through closed, a soldier stuck his hand though the doorway, and fired a pistol. "Shadow!" She said, leaving the keypad, and jumping in front of him, taking the bullet for him. _

"_NNNNOOOOOO! You can't die, Maria, stay with me, You will be fine!_ _A smile later, and four whispered words later were the last of the beautiful teenager. _

"_All hail Shadow! Sayonara."_

_The female hedgehog looked sadly at the scene, and the door opened the rest of the way to reveal the shooter, along with 2 other men. In a gruesome, violent scene, Shadow murdered them all, with his bare hands. As the last one dropped to the ground, he turned and looked at her._

'_He can't see me. This is an illusion.'_

_The Shadow ghost, ghost because for the first time, she realized that she was able to see through the bodies of the deceased and the standing warrior. He ran toward her, curling his hand into a fist._

'_It's only an illusion.'_

…_the fist shot forward…_

'_Only an illusion.'_

_And the impact knocked her onto the floor. Amazed that she was able to survive that impact, she felt her face. Caved in, she now had no nose, and skull shrapnel was hanging out form where her nose used to be. Her right eye could only perceive red, apparently her blood. Using her most secretive weapon, the mind, she activated her telekinetic abilities to keep the Black and red striped hedgehog from killing her. It was obvious that she was no match, as the hollow Shadow slowly broke through her shield. She had no other weapon, she was using the chaos emerald to support the shield._

"_SONIC! HELP!" She followed with a high pitched scream as the fist prepared to rush another hit at her._

And then it was over. The fan girlish OC shot up out of her chair, looking around. Amy was sleeping on one arm. Rouge was on the opposite side of the plane, looking out the window, Cream and Cosmo were sleeping, and Sonic had fallen asleep on the floor. Unlike what she normally would of gone, cuddled her lover, she felt her face gingerly.

"I, I don't get it." She pulled her hand back, and the blue and gray spotted hedgehog sat back down. "What was that, something form the past? Future? Why would Shadow do that? And who is this, this Maria?"

"Maria eh?" Rouge walked over, and sat in the opposing chair. "I'll tell you, considering Shadow isn't listening in. But on one condition."

"What?" She asked, still breathing in and out heavily form the adrenaline.

"Make sure you and Sonic don't vote me off anytime soon."

"I won't. I swear." Using her finger, she traced Sonic's head around her chest.

"Good. But this is going to be a long story…"

-Economy Class-

"Brilliant. You two hedgehogs are DEFINITELY going off next time. You have no idea how lucky we are that this wasn't an elimination round!" Maniac accusing pointed at Scourge and Sonia.

"I hope Blaze is enjoying herself up there."

"I hope Cream and Cosmo aren't killing each other up there."

"I hope we get back up there."

Chris McLean is wearing the same clothing he wore while in the plane in TDWT. Now, all 6 hosts are cramped in the pilot area. With chef flying the plane.

"You've seen it here!" The director begins. "Now, we headeth off to Transylvania! Who will Win, who will fall, and who here will fly the plane when Chef is unable to? Find out here, on TOTAL"

"DRAMA!" Caleb shouted.

"WORLD!" Dragon continued

"TOUR!" Harmony continued.

"The Sonic edition." Shadow rashly finished.


	11. Aftermath 1: part 1

Well, I decided nothing would be better then to have an aftermath show. This is being co-written by my sister 'An Empty Soul'.

This has the Total Drama Cast, along with the Sonic characters that I considered, but didn't make it. IT also has the eliminated contestants.

With no further due, HERE WE GO

FOR THE AFTERMATH SHOW!

The screen is black, but suddenly 7 giant red letters pour onto the screen. They are T, D, W, T, S, E and D in that order. Underneath them, the word Aftermath appears, and screen flashes to the very same filming room used in the TDA and TDWT aftermath shows. ON the couch is shown Geoff, and Bridgette, but on Geoff's left side is an red female echidna.

"What's up dudes and dudettes? Welcome to the aftermath show! My name is Geoff, and this is my lovely co-host Bridgette, and the co-co-host, Tikal the Echidna." Bridgette waves to the screen, while Tikal the Echidna smiles gleefully at the camera. "I would like to welcome you To Total Drama World Tour Sonic Edition Aftermath Show."

"That is WAAAY to long Geoff." Tikal commented.

"Well, I can't do anything about it. The acronym doesn't sound right." He clears his throat. "Anyways, this is the new Total Drama show that Chris is now hosting, and we got to talk to the contestants of the 3 previous seasons, and got their opinions on NOT being on this season. The three just kinda sat there.

"Zoom the camera out." Bridgette said, waving her hands in an outwardly direction. Said camera zoomed out, showing two pairs of bleachers. ON the right pair, 22 Total Drama contestants sat. ON the left, a handful of Sonic characters sat on their own bleacher set. Everyone was on the Total Drama bleachers except for Chris, Chef, Mr. Coconut head, Geoff with Bridgette, and Aljeandro.

"So, what exactly were you're guy's thoughts when you found out you weren't going to be in the next season? Hmm?" Tikal raised an eyebrow.

"I myself, am glad. At least, for once, I'm not running around, being tortured by Chris all the time." the bookworm, Noah replied.

"Well, I support it, because it technically leaves ME the undefeated Total Drama Champion." The defending winner, Heather complied.

"I found it kinda disappointing man. I mean, what fun is just staying here and watching it? I liked to be in the game, competing for the big bucks! Wo-HO!" Owen shot his hands in the air.

"I don't have any complaints one way or another. I finished so-so in season 1, then failed to make 2, then nearly won Season 3. It's all luck to stay popular enough with the campers." Cody said, leaning back between Gwen and Sierra.

"Who wants to go around the world with my face? Everyone. Who wants to go around the world with my face getting torn up, no one." Justin flashed his smile at the camera, then flipped his hair back.

"Who cares? I could chew up the competition and spit them out myself." The Mohawk wearing Duncan replied.

"At first, I thought darn. Really, I've got so many skills the viewers haven't even seen yet, so it's not exactly right in my opinion to not qualify due to that."

"Yeah. You have such great skills, that only once have you made it to the final 8 Harold." Tikal poked.

"Well, the contestants failed to realize how good I really was." The red-head retorted. "Besides, I…"

"I think we get the point, Those viewpoints must stand for everyone's, right?" A brief moment of silence.

"Well, I'm ready for any chall-"

"That will be enough Izzy, or whatever kooky name you are going by now. Let's hear the opinions expressed by my fellow Sonic Characters!"

"I miss Sonic, so much! I can still feel his kisses trailing down my back, to my-"

"Christopher Thorndyke! GET OVER IT Sonic is not homosexual, or bisexual. Never has been, never will be. AND DEFINITELY NOT FOR YOU!"

"Well, At the Team Chaotix, we got a letter, but only one application. Charmy didn't want to apply…"

"And Vector was going to renew his playboy subscription…" The crocodile clamped his hands over the bee's mouth.

"He means, I was going to Renew my Detective Inc. subscription. That left Esp, and he had some cash stored away. Two days later, this Chris guy comes in, talks with Espio, then leaves. Espio leaves the next day."

"I'm just so happy that my daughter, Cream, made it in."

"."

"Excellent answer Mecha-Sonic. Not to be confused with Metal Sonic."

"Who gives a darn!" Zonic comments, then leans back.

"I do! I'm the best thief in the world!" Jack the Weasel commented.

"That why you're handcuffed?" Bridgette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All for the boss!" Scratch and Grounder admitted, although they looked a little glum.

"."

"Excellent answer Tails doll."

"I don't care one way or another." Elise commented. "I'm so over with Sonic. Can't stay long enough for a dinner, let alone propose!"

"A lot of mixed answers there also." Geoff commented. "Anyways, we're going to give you a brief clip compilation of 'That's going to leave a mark!'

-AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR! 'THAT'S GOING OT LEAVE A MARK!'-

-Episode 1-

Mephilis shoots a dark Chaos spear to announce his presence, but the spear hit's a light over head, causing it to fall, and lands on his head.

While watching Harmony and Dragon fighting, Caleb remark "Man, it looks like they're going to make love."

Both girls stop, turn their heads toward him, then he is shown getting dropped out of the plane. He grabs one of the wings, but with his neck first.

"Shadow, you must, or I get to shoot you." Harmony remarks, clicking the shotgun.

"No."

"Fine!" She pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. She turns it around, and unloads the cartridge, where it lands next to her foot, and goes off.

Sonic runs into the brick wall, only for it to fall over, and land on an intern.

Silver muttered, then telekinetically raised himself several steps, then landed…right on a scorpion. The sting was pretty painful, and he clasped his foot in pain as he began the tumbling down the 5 steps he had already climbed up. This was not working well.

Dragon gets tasered by harmony.

-Episode 2-

Scourge runs into the lake to retrieve the camel, but gets his hand bit off by a crocodile.

Harmony had her feet resting on an intern, when a bell rings, and the interns gets up, and begins to leave for his lunch break. The Neko Co-host, enraged, grabs him, and tears his head off.

-Episode 3-

Everyone lands in the water, except for Eggman, who lands on the hard cement, paining the 60+ year old terribly.

Espio runs across, then gets run over by the pinball.

Draken kicks Scourge into Blaze's breasts.

Knuckles lands on his tailbone.

Espio loses his parachute as he's kicked off the plane. "Not cool." He comments.

-Episode 4-

Eggman gets hit by one of Harmony's bullets.

Dragon and Shadow both get hit by Harmony's bullets.

Scourge gets up, only for a bomb to explode in front of him.

-Episode 5-

Mephilis gets out f the boat, an lands on Ellis island, only to land on a jagged piece of sharp glass.

The Team Amazon and Team Shadow is really(x4) symbol appear over the teams upon their arrival to the statue of liberty, but the Amazon sign falls, and lands on Amy's dress, pulling it down, mooning her teammates.

In the confessional booth, Mephilis begins with "I will win the million for the heck of-" only to have his team's symbol slam him in the back of the neck

Draken and Knuckles get nailed in the Family Jewels.

-End Compilation-

"That last one was pretty painful." Bridgette winces thinking about it as the audience claps.

"And now, it's time to introduce our first guest, Espio!"

The purple chameleon, Espio, walks in, waving to his fans.

"Well Espio, what does it feel like to be the first person eliminated?"

"I wasn't. Black Doom was."

"Oh right…about that." The aussie scratches the back of his head nervously. "He didn't land."

"I kind of figured that." The ninja replies.

"But, You were cheated out of the win." Tikal adds in.

"I was?"

"You didn't know? Maniac rigged the votes to save his ass."

Blank stare. "Okay…"

"No anger?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Interferes with my invisibility."

"You're not invisible now though."

"It hinders me from using it if I needed to."

"Well, what would you consider the best moment of the season?" The blonde haired surfer put her hands behind her neck.

"Probably nothing. It was hell all the way around."

"Seriously?" Tikal asked, shocked look on her face again.

"Seriously."

"No way! It's got to be hard to handle all that stress."

"Truthfully Geoff, I'm glad I'm done. It's much better here, Because once I'm done with this episode, I don't think anyone will be hearing from me. I like being left alone, ya know?"

"Uh, Sure dude."

"Who do you want to have win?" Bridgette interrupted.

"Mmmm, Draken, or Knuckles. Preferably Knuckles. He didn't really realize what he got himself into, and his strength and popularity should get him a ways."

"Who do you want eliminated next?" Tikal asked, hoping to add drama

"Manic."

"Not Scourge?" Bridgette asked, bewildered.

"Don't give a blast about him. I don't care if he has a 12 girl orgy, or what. Just get Manic off for cheating."

"It's nothing personal, right?" The aussie scratched his head.

"Nothing personal. Just for cheating. IF he rigged the votes to knock Draken, or Knuckles off, I'd still want him gone. How much longer is this going to last?" The chameleon huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Anything you wanted to do on the show?"

"Not get kicked out without the parachute."

"But you were. How did you land intact?" Harold asked, interrupting the interview.

"Dispersed a lot of energy while falling. Also, the parachute activated itself, and I landed on top of it."

"Wow. That's what I did also!" Harold gasped

"Figures." Espio said, ont even looking the human's way.

"Okay, We're going to play a little game later, with the other eliminated contestant, Metal Sonic, but before we do, you can leave, and we have stunning news to announce." Tikal shooed the ninja away.

"Good." Espio turned invisible, and sat down on the Sonic cast bleachers.

"For those of you keeping track of the show, you know fully well that Black Doom never landed. Well, Shadow landed, but escaped. He was seen looking how he usually does at his escape. If you have any possible sightings, please send them here via web cam or e-mail!"

Then a beeping noise was heard.

"Well Bridge, it looks like we got our first one. This is from California, sent in by Big John!"

"_Big John"_

Geoff looked at the audience. "Who did that?"

The TV screen above showed an image of a forest fire, but in the midst, something black and fast could be glimpsed, with red marks on the top. "That, kinda looks like a falling, burning tree. Notice how it's going fast, but downward." Tikal pointed out. The beeping noise was echoed again. "I think we've got new foot-ash!"

"Foot-what?"

"Shut up and just watch!"

The screen now showed the outside of GUN headquarters, with a dark figure running by fast. Suddenly, it stops, then lays down something, then runs off again. "That, has GOT to be a deliverer for the AT&T yellow pages. Notice how we hardly even see him, and he's laying down a fat yellowish book."

"Also, Black doom Sightings have been reported, one is sent in by Sonicluva4ever, through her laptop! Here's the footage!"

The footage shows Eggman peacefully sleeping in his chair, but as he opens his eyes, he sees a gremlin/alien hybrid thing on the wing of the place. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mephilis wakes up, and clamps his hand over the Stupidass' mouth. "Egghead! There is nothing out there!" Sure enough, whatever it was, was now gone!

"Okay…I think Eggys watched to many Gremlin movies." Tikal got up, and walked over to the screen. "Notice how there is a DVD box cover for the movie 'gremlins' in the corner." She says, pointing to the screen.

"Whoa. She's pretty darn detailed. Next piece of footage is from 'ChrisMCabsolutleyrocks23' Why does that sound familiar?" He ponders.

"Geoff, That is because that is Chris' new E-Mail address."

"Oh, Yeah! I should of figured that out!" The screen shows Chris resting in his hot tub, when he opens his yes, and sees a blackish thing in the tub with him. He grabs a mallet, and stands up, but the object just fades away.

"Okay…that looked realistically like Black Doom."

"no excuse Tikal?"

"I will inform you, I do NOT make excuses!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Okay…Why those two fight it out, we'll go to a sponsor break, and then come back to the aftermath show!"


	12. Aftermath 1: part 2

"Welcome back to the aftermath show!" Bridgette nudges Geoff in the side. "Come on Geoff, I kinda need you to start talking."

"Yeah! Welcome back! We've already talked with Espio, Now we'll talk to our other contestant, who's name is Metal Sonic!"

As the Aftermath theme plays again, Sonic's metallic double walks onstage.

"Hey Met, how's it going?" Geoff greeted him warmly.

"Met?"

"Never heard of that?"

"No."

"That's your pairing name."

"My What?"

"When people get themselves paired with someone, sometimes they get their name shortened to just the first syllable, or for females, the last, then it is added as a prefix or a suffix to the section of the name for the person they're in love with!" Sierra exclaimed form her bleachers.

"Please tell me there is a Sonichris!"

"HELL NO CHRIS!" Zonic slams the 12 year old on the head.

"But I've not been in love with anyone. It is illogical, this thing called love."

"A lot of people pair you with Eggman…" Geoff began

"Scary."

"…Sonic…" Bridgette continued

"Eerie."

"…And Amy." Tikal pried, smirking at his reaction.

"OH HELL NO! I'D RATHER GET TORN APART BY EGGMAN, AND THEN LICK SONIC'S ASS, THEN TO BE ROMANTICALLY PAIRED UP WITH HER!"

"Wha- Why? Sonic seems to want her!"

"I've got a girlfriend!"

"Who?"

"Metal Amy!"

"WTF!"

"STFU!"

"ROTFL!"

"That didn't really fit Zeke."

"What-is-Metal-Amy?" Scratch asked, terrified.

"I made her myself, and she is desperately in this 'love' thing with me!"

"A stalker robotic girlfriend?" Grounder asks, still blown away.

"Ooookay. I was not even wacky enough to ask that!" Cody admits.

"Okay, back to original topic, You made yourself a girlfriend!"

"Yep."

"What drove you to do that?"

"I couldn't terrorize Eggman enough. I built her to help me!"

"Wha-?"

"I sneak into his house late at night, and steal his underwear. All of my friends know that, and enemies, just not him."

"Why do you do that?"

"I hang it on school flagpoles and put in in boxes, mailing them to his house, making him think he has a secret admirer! You should see what he does! HE dances with the underwear!"

"We've got new footage confirming this claim!"

On the TV screen above, Eggman rips open a box, and there is a bikini bottom. He smiles gleefully, then holds it close to his chest, and begins dancing in a circle with it.

"I am seriously going to be blind." Beth shielded her eyes form the horror film

"OH my gosh, that makes two of us!" Lindsey remarks, looking at her cell phone. "Ashley got a horrible dress."

"I've seen the boss do that myself. It ends up in a strip-tease usually."

"OKAY! Enough! MOVING ON To the questions!" Geoff threw his hands in the air, as if to try and stop time, then he sits back down. "Now Metal, why did you decide to join the show?"

"I was called up by this Dragon character that is a former ToD host, and she wanted me on the show, in a chance to beat Eggman. I tried, but they kicked me off. Not MY fault if Eggman didn't make me durable against heat and cold."

"What was the greatest moment on the show?"

"When Eggman was slimmed to a bloody pulp at Japan.. By the way, who did that?"

"Harmon-" Bridgette began

"Skylar." Tikal stated as-matter-of-factly

"No way!" Metal said.

"Yes way!"

"The teammate I was going to kick off?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Next Question, who do you want to win?"

"No body."

"Not one person?"

"Okay. Maybe Meph. If I had to have someone win. But I was wrongly voted off."

"It was fair and square, as opposed to Manic's."

"True, but based on poor reasons."

"There will be other endurably hot and cold places to go."

"So?"

"Did you notice that after you left, there was a loosing streak for your team?"

"Not really. Mainly because Team Shadow is hot, even though he's not, I've touched him myself, has already lost 2 players, and Team Success lost only one.

"Good point. Do you think though, that you're team will resolve things?"

"Unlikely."

"Anything on the show you wanted to do?"

"See Eggman fall off the drop of shame minus a parachute."

"Oh. I see."

"That all?"

"Not yet! Espio, we need you back down here now!" Tikal called. IN response, the chameleon appeared right beside her, apparently he was waiting the entire time.

"Now, we are going to play a game called Truth or shock!" The echidna commented. "Sit down in the chairs over there."

"Wait…This doesn't sound like a good idea."

"I've got to agree with Geoff there!"

"For once, I'm kinda glad I'm not in the series." Duncan comments, leaning forward. "This will be cool to watch though."

"I'll ask a question, and if you answer truthfully, you'll be spared, and get a point. If not, you get zapped. Winner gets…well, bragging rights."

"Uhh, isn't that a little dangerous?" The blonde surfer chocked out in shock.

"Sure. All the better for views, reviews, and ratings."

"…"

"!"

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

Both contestants sat down, and question one was asked by Tikal, who was reading them off of a series of cards bound by a ring. "Were either of you shocked at how early your eliminations came?"

"No." Espio answered truthfully. Zonic put a point on the board for him.

"Yes." Metal Sonic answered truthfully. Eva put a point on the board for him also.

"Do you think that you're stint on this show has bettered you're life any?"

"No." Espio stated.

"Yes." Metal replied, and ZAAAP!

"O.0! Androids can lie!"

"Are you glad that you have been eliminated so early?"

"Yes."

"Yes." Both were apparently truthful.

"Why?"

"I won't be tortured by the insane Tod Hosts and Neko chick."

"I won't be taken apart by Eggman."

"If there was another chance at winning the million dollars at the shows end, would you take it?"

"No."

"Yes."

And ZZAAAPPP came again, this time, on Espio.

"I was instructed to never want! I only got on the show to get away from Charmy and Vector!" That apparently wasn't a lie.

"But you won't deny that you'd take another shot at the million, am I correct?" Geoff asked, now interested himself.

"NO, I would not!" ZAAAPPPPP! "Seriously!" ZAAAPPPP! "GET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR NOW!"

"Okay, Metal is even with Espio. No Trent, a zap is not a negative point!" The guitar player put his hand down before he even got his mouth open.

"Final question. If you could remove only one host, or co-host, on the show, who would it of been?"

"Harmony." Metal beat Espio to the answer

"Dragon." ZAAPPP!

"Incorrect. Metal wins bragging rights, but who would you really eliminate?"

"Harmony?" The vegan-diet based female leaned forward a bit, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" ZAPPP!

"The machine appears to detect otherwise." Geoff hinted.

"I'm serious, I would NOT kick off Harmony!" The next shock that pulsated through the chameleon's body knocked him clean out. Several paid-below-the-minimum-wage interns removed him and took him to the ward.

"Well, That is it, You've seen their reactions, here on Total Drama Wo-"

"Um, Ignore her! Just see us next time if you can, on Total Drama World Tour Sonic Edition Aftermath show!"

Yeah, kinda bad. I never liked the aftermath shows, so I kinda put my ideas that were stale-ish in here. I hope you still like it enough to at least review, if that is within you're capabilities! NOW REVIEW!


	13. Through a castle now, with the undead

Chris, Dragon, and Harmony are all in the cockpit of the plane that is being flown, Chris opens it all up, as he often does.

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour Sonic Edition!"

And so, the flashbacks begin. But Dragon rudely interrupted the director and main MC. "We went to New York, New York! While there, LOTSA music was played, lots of people got tortured, and lots of clothes and fashion accessories were bought by Team Amazon, who won the first non-elimination challenge of the season!"

Harmony rudely interrupted the rude interrupter. "Mind you, they also got the first of what will be a grand total of 7 Chaos emeralds! Plus a Master emerald after they are dealt out."

Chris butted back in. "Who will win, and who will fall? Find out here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!"

-Theme Song-

*Opening music shows camera sticking out of a wing of a plane, another angle from the nose of the plane, and another one form a firearm that Shadow is testing out.*

Hey, Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,

*shows Clarisee jumping at Sonic, and getting knocked into the wall by Amy Rose*

You guy's are on my mind

*Draken readies and shoots a shotgun at Scourge, who is flirting with Sonia*

You asked me what I wanted to be

*Rouge and Knuckles are passionately dancing, then she drops him, and lands on Harmony's foot, who tears into the flesh around his neck*

And now I think the answer is plain to see.

*Skylar and Zirron run and jump onto Eggman, and tie him up, Chris and Chef laugh furiously about it.*

I want to be, famousssssss.

*Cream spies on Tails, while he scratches his head holding an image of Cream in one hand, and Cosmo in the other*

I want to live close to the sun.

*Silver heaves blaze up Bridal style, and they to jump out of the sinking boat they are in.*

So pack your bags 'cause I've already won

"Mephilis preps a Dark Chaos spear to fire at Sonic, but is hit by Maniac, who swings in and jams himself head-first into the demon, and they both fly into the bedroom that Dragon's Shadow is sleeping in.*

Everything I do, there's nothing in my way, I'll get there one day-ay.

*Rouge runs back by with the Master emerald, while Shadow and Caleb observe the schedule*

I want to be, famous! Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!

I want to be

I want to be

I want to be famous!

*Entire cast is seen dancing randomly on top of the plane, they are flying on*

I want to be, Wanna be, Wanna be famous!

*As outro whistling begins, Harmony throws Dragon at the contestants, and they fall off the plane.*

TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR SONIC EDITION!

"Attention Maggots, we are about to land! Prepare at the primary exit at the docking bay." Chef said over the speaker.

Meanwhile, Shadow, Caleb, Chris, Dragon, and Harmony are all in the main room, playing a game of what evidently looks to be strip poker, as most of the males are near nude, and the females seem to be gaining up on poor Shadow. However, when they hear the call, they get up, and put their clothes back on rapidly.

Within minutes, the 18 players are at the docking bay, as the plane lands in a field in Romania. As they step out, Silver makes a fool of himself and lands on his face, while everyone else walks by him, even Blaze, who merely remarks "Wow, what a poor unfortunate soul." As everyone looks around, they see a large, ominous castle hangs above the dark scenery, a night very cloudy, with a cold breeze.

"Welcome contestants to Transylvania! We are here, and that castle there, is going to be the challenge."

"How so dude?" Scourge asks, unfolding his glasses and putting them on.

"Simple. You must get through the dammed castle. Whatever team makes it out first wins. Whoever finishes last, or fails to get their entire team out alive and still full mobian, will have to vote someone off."

"What do you mean by, 'still full-mobian'?" The pink ball of quills asks.

"I'm sure you'll understand. But the challenge in itself will be trying to get in first, then getting through. However, you can still try going over, but the roof isn't steady I think." Everyone looked blankly at Chris.

"and, You'll want to be afraid!" Shadow said after Dragon nudged him.

"…"

"Be Very afraid." Dragon teased.

"Be Very, Very afraid." Caleb added himself.

"Be Very, Very, Very afraid." Harmony cracked her knuckles.

"Be Very, Very, Very, Very afraid!" Chef said, reading it off a script.

"Be Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, Very afraid!" Chris shouted with a deranged look in his eye, and Harmony threw down a smoke bomb. It exploded, covering the hosts and co-hosts. As it cleared, they were all gone. However, they could hear Harmony's echo, saying 'It's show time'

"Another dirty trick of Harmony's. Well, Let's go!" Zirron commented, then ordered.

-Team Shadow is Really(x4) Hot-

The team of 5 raced to the outside end of the moat. The drawbridge was reeled in, and the water was a sickish, almost ashy gray.

"Wanna try to swim across, and open it there?" Sonia suggests.

"Sure. Scourge first." Draken kicks Scourge in the back, and he falls into the water. He sticks his head out, his sunglasses still on, and he shouts up, "I'm fine! Kinda chilly though!" One by one, everyone dives in. Once on the other side, Manic starts screaming. "HELP HELP! SOMETHING GOT ME!"

Draken rolls his eyes, then dives in. He grabs the character, and pulls him onto the thin ledge between the moat and the walls. However, it wasn't Manic, who scrambles out on his own afterwards. What the trans-human pulled out looked like a corpse, with various holes in it's body, almost like that guy from beetle juice. In fact, it was that guy from the Beetle Juice movie.

"Get a load of this!" He says, popping various nerves, organs, tissues, and leeches out of his body. Manic's jaw drops open, and he falls back into the water. Draken jumps back, crouches down, and starts something like "In the name of Yehsua go! Get out of here!", while having a emotional breakdown. Sonia screams, and cowers behind Knuckles, thinking it was Scourge, while the echidna begins laughing. Scourge leaps up the wall, holding on by sticking his hand in a hole in the wall.

"Ya like it?" He asks, and Knuckles goes over, and punches the idiot back into the water. Everyone regains their composure.

"Yo, Prick! While you're up there, see if you can fling yourself over, and open the drawbridge!" Manic calls up.

"Sure cheater!" Scourge scales up the wall, and flips to the other side. After a few minutes, the draw bridge opens, and the other 4 members run across.

-Knuckles' POV-

"I finally showed Chris what I thought about him!"

-Chris' POV-

"Knuckle head, That wasn't me."

-Team Amazon-

The group of 6 females and the blue blur looked at the open drawbridge. "Okay…I didn't see that coming! Let's go!" They ran across, although the smaller group was already ahead of them. Rouge grabs the wheel, along with Cream and Blaze, and turns it, shutting the drawbridge before the remaining team can get in. Apparently, now inside the walls, Team Shadow was going to run through the courtyard, all the way around the castle.

"Idiots! I say we run inside!" Rouge authoritvely commands

"I second that!" Amy shouts.

"I favor Rouge!" Clarisee says.

"I favor Rouge" Blaze puts up her hand.

"Amy." Cosmo stands beside the hedgehog.

"Amy" Sonic says

"Rouge" Cream admits.

"4-3 vote. We go in!" Sonic admits, then they walks up to the doors. Amy goes up and kicks them open.

-Operation room-

In order form left to right, Harmony, Caleb, Dragon, and Shadow stand behind a desk. All around them are various people dressed in white and black, with big, round helmets that cover their entire head, working on various computers.

"Sir, Team Amazon has entered the building!" One of them say.

"Good. Fire a warning shot, across their nose!" The dark Silent hill character commands, and the weapons manager presses a button

-Back with Team Amazon-

Amy walks in, and looks right ahead. Only to see a gun come out of the walls, and shoot her right in the nose. The shot knocks her right into Sonic's arms, where she falls limp.

-Operation room-

"You idiots! She said across her nose! Not up it!" Caleb complains.

"Sorry sir! The man says, turning around, showing that his eyes are crossed over. "I'm doing the best I can."

"Who made that man a gunner!" Dragon asks, infuriated with people that can't handle firearms properly.

"I did sir! He's my cousin!" Another one says, dressed like an American General.

"Who's he?" Shadow asks, half under his breath.

"He's an asshole." Harmony retorts.

"Well we know that! What's his name?" Dragon shouts at her rival.

"That's just it guys. Asshole, Major Asshole." Caleb says, jaw open and eyes wide.

"And him over there?" Shadow points to the gunner. Before he even gets his question finished, Harmony says "Yes, He's 1st class Phillip Gunner Asshole."

"My God, How many assholes we got here?" Dragon asks, whirling around. As she does, nearly every man in the room stands up, and raises their right arm. "Yo. Hail Hitler!" And they sit down.

"I knew it, I'm surrounded by assholes." The not-so-human says. The purple haired Neko looks at him apprehensively, then commands "Keep firing assholes!"

-Team Success-

"Why the hell did the shut the gate on us!"

"I got an Idea! I'll fly everyone up, with some telekinetic help from Silver, and we'll heave everyone over the walls!" The young genius remarks, snapping his fingers in the process.

"Yes."

"Can't hurt." The Silent Hill Brothers remark, as they were now collectively called.

"Good luck on hauling Eggy across." Mephilis admits, then turns into Smoke form, and floats to the other side of the wall.

"Why, Of Course they'll do it for me! I'm that good!" He says, and his coat falls open as his pride breaks another button.

"*Sigh* Fine. You first Egghead." Tails grabs the overweight doctor, and begins flying him up. Silver tries to help, but just as they vanish over the wall, the kitsune drops the human, and *whistling noise* SPLAT! He landed hard.

"You're next Zirron." The younger brother takes the same procedure, using Eggman as a soft landing. Skylar does the same, and Silver floats himself over.

"About time you idiots got here. I was worried you wouldn't all get over." Mephilis snidely remarks. "Let's go." He says, and they walk to the castle, and kick open a window. Each and everyone of them climb in slowly to the dark room.

"You think anyone is here?" Eggman looks around nervously.

"I'm scared." Tails admits.

"Relax. I'm scarier then anything in this stupid place. I AM a demon."

"Geez, That really calms us down Meph." Silver pokes.

"You'll say that when I get you all out alive." Skylar then tripped a cord, and a dim light came on. As it did, a sarcophagus was seen on the other side of the room. There was a door on either side of it.

"Nice coffin." Skylar chuckles, then walks right up to it. He puts his ear next to it, ad his eyes widen. "Guys, get out of here NOW!"

But to late. The lid flew open, and out came the half-deteriorated remains of some human. It was in a basic skeletal structure, but the lower jaw was hanging by a thread, and it had eyes, big yellow eyes, and a huge gaping hole in the back of it's head.

"Fuk."

"Holy Shy-it."

-Operation Room-

"Oh, That's a good one Harmony!" Caleb said, slapping the 16 year old female on the knee. She looks at him with a 'WTF look. "Oh, so Dragon and Shadow did it!" They nod their heads no. "Ah crap. This place really is haunted by demons from hell."

-Team Success-

The thing walks right up to Skylar, grabs him by the shoulders, and opens it's mouth, and makes a weird screaming noise. As it does, the flesh peels off of the Neko, and flies onto the creature.

"No you don't!" He says, and he unhinges his own jaw, releasing a louder scream, taking back his skin and organs, then punching the thing so hard that the head flies into Eggman's stomach, were, upon impact, it breaks. The rest of the body then disintegrates.

Mephilis walks right up to the door, opens it, and all around are various people sparring and fighting. Only one problem. Everyone was see-though, as if they were ghosts. Before long, the knights clad in ghostly armor stop, see the intruders, and rush at them. Mephilis alters his body shape into that of a Balrog (As in the First Lord Of the Rings Book). The ghostly creature concentrate all their attention to the smoky clad demon, and a vicious battle ensues.

-Team Shadow is Really(x4) hot-

"What bastard would put a cemetery in the castle's back-yard! Hmm?"

"How the hell would I know!" Manic retorted back at the echidna as they walked through a cemetery with a LOT of fog.

"Sheez. Can this get any creepier?"

"Yes. The dirt could move, gravestone could fall in, and out comes the old dead dude."

"NO ONE ASKED DRAKEN!" The contestant shouted. Only then, did the dirt by one of the headstones move, then shot out like something exploded. The headstone teetered, and fell into the hole, ontop of a coffin, which opened up, and broke, revealing a half-there corpse, which started walking to them.

"You'd have to jinx it?" They looked again, then all simultaneously screamed.

-Team Amazon-

Under a firefight, everyone was hiding behind a table, as bullet flew here, laser blast flew there. Sonic waged his tale in suspense, still holding Amy while everyone attended to her wounds, while HUGE misses went everywhere.

"Not how I wanted to start the challenge out" Blaze sighed. "One woman down, with pervert boy holding her!"

"I am NOT a pervert!"

"Right. That why you're holding her by the chest, where your hands would all so conveniently be touching her boobies?"

"Wait! The Chaos emerald!" They reached into Amy's black clothing, and Sonic pulled out, from her bra, the Chaos emerald she had received. Not hesitating, he put it up next to her face, and Clarisee grabbed it, murmured something like 'chaos heal', and in a minute or so, Wa-la, she was okay.

"Wha-What happened?" She asked, slightly dazed.

"No time to talk sister. Let's move out!" They stood up, and ran through the bullets and lasers, Rouge losing a hair streak of her own.

-Team Success

"RUN RUN! Let's move the F%$^ out of here!" Eggman screamed as the ghost chased them. While Meph was fighting the first round of undead spirits, the rest were chasing the other 5 players.

"HOW DID WE END UP IN THIS SITUATION!"

"LORD KNOWS!"

"BLAZE! IF YOU SEE THIS! KNOW THAT I ALWAYS LOVED YOU!"

"DO YOU EVER THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES HER!"

"NO!"

"*face palm* Brilliant!"

What kooky things will happen next to our unfortunate victims, and will I have any control over it? Find out here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!


	14. And out, with an undead echidna

"Welcome Back to Total Drama World Tour Sonic edition! All the teams are being attacked, chased, or Chased and attacked! Transylvania is NOT treating our contestants very well. See who gets out alive, and which team wins, if any, HERE, on TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC ED!

-Team Shadow is Really(x4) Hot-

"What are these things!" Scourge shouts as he rips one off of Kncukles.

"Zombies! I HATE ZOMBIES!" Draken narrowed his eyes and threw a tombstone at one of them, breaking it to pieces.

"Why are there Zombies in a Transylvanian castle!"

"JUST FUKING RUN! Manic shouted, and the group of 5 took off running out of there. With Zombies on their tail.

-Team Amazon-

"Actually, that was pretty danmmed easy." The 6 girls, plus Sonic, walked out a side door of the castle, putting them just a little bit ahead of where team SIRRRRH was.

"Now what?"

"Rouge. Fly up, and take an observation." Cream commanded. Reluctantly, the bat did so.

"What the hell do you see up there!" Sonic screamed up.

"We are about 50 yards to the exit."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Team SIRRRRH ran by, freaking out completely.

"Everyone! We just passed Team Amazon!"

"Who cares, let's just go!"

"They PASSED US!"

"WELL THEN, FOLLOW THEM!" Sonic yelled, only to have something fall on him.

-Team Success-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"Eggman! The ghosts won't stop chasing us if you keep screaming!" Skylar screamed, overly-annoyed. If he wasn't a team mate, that guy would be dead. As in, gravestone d-e-a-d. No RIP.

"We are trapped!" Tails screamed as they ran up to a brick wall, cornered, with Ghosts at their behind.

"Yes we are captain obvious!" Zirron screamed. Just about the time the brother took a defensive stance, the floor/wall gave way, and Silver fell.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Is it me, or does he sound like eg-"

"JUMP!" Tails screamed, and Eggman led the charge.

Silver was lucky to land on Sonic. The impact pinned Sonic, back down, to the ground, with Silver on top of him. Unfortunately for Silver, He accidentally kissed Sonic on the lips in the process.

"YUCK!"

"AAAHHHH!"

-Control Room-

"Oh no! Stay like that! I like Yaoi!" Dragon commented, and pressed a button, activating a claw.

-Team Success and Team Amazon-

The claw came down, and pinned Silver on top of Sonic. As the members of Team Amazon ran by, Blaze said something about "I wonder who that unfortunate soul is."

Silver had enough, and telekinetically broke the claw. Climbing off of the blue blur, kicking him in the process, he walked right over to Blaze. "Blaze! It's me Silver!"

"No. You can't be Silver."

"I am! Scourge drugged your mind, so you couldn't remember me!"

"I'm sorry, the only person I was with was Silver. And he is dead…I think that's what Scourge told me at least…"

"Then I'm a miracle!"

"The best thing I remembered is how we kissed. Silver would always bite my upper lip as he stuck his tongue in my mouth like th-"

Silver had enough, and desire to be remembered by his lover overtook him, and he passionately kissed the pyrokinetic. For 2 seconds, Blaze tried to push him off, then the spell broke on her mind, although her brain was still scarred from the mind altering, and She kissed back, eager to make up lost time.

It was quite a bit, when Skylar walked by, and pointed to the lovebirds with his thumb. "That is NOT the type of Drama Chris wanted."

-Chris' POV-

"True. But it does get a lot of Silvaze fans liking this fic."

-Normal POV-

As they broke, and reality flooded back to the two lovers, Sonic ran right between the two, grabbing Blaze by the hand, and running off with her. "You are on OUR team!" He shouted at her, but she just had a glazed look on her face.

-Blaze's POV-

"I am SO glad that Silver is back in the game! It's a miracle!"

-Normal POV-

As the three teams continued running, they were less then 25 feet from the exit, where Chris and Chef were standing, when from the control room, the dreaded sound was heard.

DING DING!

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! I'm GOING TO SING TO MY DEATH!" Manic bewailed.

"To bad. Sing." Chris chuckled.

-Begin Michael Jackson's Thriller tune here-

"It's close to midnight and something demonic's lurking in the dark" Draken began, imitating the famous Michael Jackson.

"Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart" Eggman said, then as Meph popped out of the shadows, he screamed, and fell on his back.

"You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it" Sonia says, and like a snap, a zombie come up, and begins to strangle her.

"You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes" The Zombie says, slightly slurring as it chokes Sonic's sister.

"You're getting paralyzed! Paralyzed!" Knuckles remarks as he kicks a Zombie in the teeth.

"Cause this is thriller, thriller night!" Draken and Manic sung together, doing a horrible job of imitating MJ.

"And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike!" Chris remarked as he held up a glass of Holy water, and threw it amongst the mix.

"You know it's thriller, thriller night"

"You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!" The dual tailed fox screamed, crawling to the finish.

"I'd bet you Scou-ourge, had a little something to do with this now!" Manic admitted.

"I wouldn't put it past the hoe named Rouge." Sonic said with Amy, and as he crept near her, a 20 ft tall demon came around the corner, with huge teeth the size of steak knives and a black spiked body.

"I wouldn't put it past Meph, If it wasn't for the fact he's out of here!" Mephilis refereed to himself, and floated out of the bounds, and lite up a cigarette.

"Girl you're trying to scream, but you can't ignore the this thrilling life!" Scourge clicked his tongue, then gave a satanic salute to several zombies, and the ghosts left the corpses and the corpses collapsed.

"I want to survive! But if I go to the beauty parlor in the sky, send Silver with me!"

"This will be the ultimate test, to prove I deserve Tail's love!"

"You're a rab-bit, a nd he's a meat eating fox-ox!"

"Cause this is thriller, thriller night!" Draken and Manic sung together, running out of the game.

"And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike!" Rouge flew out as Blaze, Silver, Zirron, Skylar, and Eggman got out.

"You know it's thriller, thriller night" Scourge remarked, carrying Sonia out.

"You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!" Knuckles said, and just before he got out, the song ended, and Dracula jumped out, and bit Knuckles on the neck.

"KNUCKLES!" Manic went to go back in, as did Draken and Rouge, but it was to late, as the red echidna fell to the ground. Sonic, Amy, and Clarisse pushed him out as Day broke, and Dracula went back into hiding.

"Okay! Didn't see that coming, but since everyone is out, it's time for Team SRRRRH to go voting!"

-Voting ceremony-

"As much as I hate to do it, Knuckles has to go! He could have become a vampire, and we don't need that running about the plane!" Draken whispered to Manic as the 5 were sitting down.

"Okay. Someone voted for themselves even, so, that person is gone. Draken, Sonia, Scourge, and Manic are safe. 5 votes went to Knuckles, and said Echidna is like, GONE!" Chris waved his hand, and pushed the echidna out the drop of shame without even giving him a parachute. "Now, let's decontaminate everyone! I don't want a vamp or Zombie running on MY plane!"

"I agree." Shadow remarked, and he pulled out the second aid kit.

* * *

Well folks, Knuckles is gone! See what happens next, on TOTAL

DRAMA

WORLD

TOUR

SONIC

EDITION!

* * *

Manic was in the Confessional cam, hacking away on one of his laptops. "I know i've seen that hand motion before." He tilts his antennae, then makes some clicks, and gasps. "Oh no! Scourge is a...A...Lucifereian!"


	15. The Amazin AmAHZon Race!

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour Sonic Edition! The teams went to Transylvania, and had a wickedly, haunted, scary time! IN the end, Team Amazon won the challenge, Blaze FINALLY remembered Silver, and Knuckles got turned into a vampire, forcing his elimination! Today, we are heading to the Amazon! Find out who will win, and who will fall, only here on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR SONIC EDITION!

-Theme Song-

*Opening music shows camera sticking out of a wing of a plane, another angle from the nose of the plane, and another one form a firearm that Shadow is testing out.*

Hey, Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,

*shows Clarisee jumping at Sonic, and getting knocked into the wall by Amy Rose*

You guy's are on my mind

*Scourge flirts with Sonia*

You asked me what I wanted to be

*Draken watches Rouge from a safe distance as she strips for a shower.*

And now I think the answer is plain to see.

*Skylar and Zirron run and jump onto Eggman, and tie him up, Chris and Chef laugh furiously about it.*

I want to be, famousssssss.

*Cream spies on Tails, while he scratches his head holding an image of Cream in one hand, and Cosmo in the other*

I want to live close to the sun.

*Silver heaves blaze up Bridal style, and they to jump out of the sinking boat they are in.*

So pack your bags 'cause I've already won

"Mephilis preps a Dark Chaos spear to fire at Sonic, but is hit by Maniac, who swings in and jams himself head-first into the demon, and they both fly into the bedroom that Dragon's Shadow is sleeping in.*

Everything I do, there's nothing in my way, I'll get there one day-ay.

*Dragon gets her head slammed repeatedly into the dashboard by Harmony while Shadow and Caleb observe the schedule*

I want to be, famous! Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!

I want to be

I want to be

I want to be famous!

*Entire cast is seen dancing randomly on top of the plane, they are flying on*

I want to be, Wanna be, Wanna be famous!

*As outro whistling begins, Harmony throws Dragon at the contestants, and they fall off the plane.*

TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR SONIC EDITION!

-Loser Class-

"4 Fuking members left! 4 I tell you! 4! How can we survive with four! Especially with Ladies man and his little pet!" Draken shouted, throwing his hands in the air, then waving them furiously.

"How would I know? If we survive, It will be by the grace of the Lord. Literally."

-Manic's POV-

"After looking online, and finding out that Scourge is a Luciferian, I'm really watching my ass now. I've GOT to tell Draken, but Scourge always seems to be hanging out around us! As if he knows, and is trying to keep the secret away."

-Scourge's POV-

"Yes, I know that Manic knows I'm a luciferian. But this grand God he, and Draken serves, hinders advancement, knowledge, and rampant sex. It's not Draken I'm worried about finding out, it's that I'm worried that Draken and or Manic will tell Sonia, and that's all for me! My deal with the devil would be OVER!"

-Draken's POV-

"I know Manic has something to tell me, but I can't figure out what. Every time he goes to say something, Scourge interrupts, as if he is so desperate to keep knowledge away. Besides, when did Scourge care? I'm assuming whatever it is, it's info that could absolutely destroy his chances of winning. And that, would be grand!"

-Team Success-

"Man, I've got to lose some weight."

"No Shit Eggy. What was you're first clue?" Tails prodded the overweight doctor with a stick.

"When I was out of breath running through the pyramid. Sure, Someone sawed it off for me in the Japan episode, but when I was put into a body cast between then and wherever the freezing place was, it was like, all back. It's like I think of food, and I gain weight!"

"I am so Happy that Blaze remembered me."

"Dude, will you ever shut up about it. You're girlfriend remembered you, good. But her mind is permanently damaged!" Zirron said, throwing his hands in the air. "I should know, you have no idea what you would see in psychological damage in Silent Hill!"

"If I, or she, wins the million, I can use it to help repair her mind!"

"Good luck with that." Zirron said. Skylar was fast asleep on his back, laying next to his younger brother.

-1st class, Team Amazon-

"I am so Glad that I could remember Silver! It's so great!"

"Whatever." Rouge said, sitting back down, and chugging down another tequila shot. "18. Beat that Amy."

Amy frowned, as a shade of green flowed over her pink face, the only thing not black about her, then she took another drink, only to hold her nose, and look up to swallow it. "eight-eighteen." BLARP! She let out a burp loud enough to be heard in the Holy Land. With that, the eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she passed out.

"Hah. Pinky Goth girl couldn't even stand her age of drinks. Come on." Rouge chided, kicking the hedgehog in the side with her heels. She then flew, a bit wobbly, behind the bar to ready some caffeine.

"What Amy? Oh, I'd gladly take you to the movies? You want to see Samurai 5, revenge of the Huns? I'll see what I can-" Sonic fluttered his eyes open off of his sleep-talking, where Clarisee had her body wrapped around his, and was whispering sweet nothings in his ear. "AHHHH!"

"AAHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" They screamed simultaneously.

"Ahhhh." Cream faked, causing Cosmo to shift in her seat.

"You are so cute when you are scared Sonikku!" Clarisee says, hugging the blue blur tightly.

-Sonic's POV-

"Why does the God, or Gods, or whatever divine forces that reign over us treat us so! I Have a stalker girlfriend, Amy, and she ditches me just as she get shapely and HOT. Then I get another Stalker, while my original one that I like is now flirting, or, was flirting, with my biggest rival!"

-Rouge's POV-

"You ask me what my reaction is on my boyfriend, Knuckles, getting kicked off? A big one. It's sad, he is nice, wide and long, and is dumb enough to really know how to make a girl laugh. That's the reason why I'm Hitting all these drinks." She throws another one down her gullet. "21."

-Cream's POV-

"ARGGHHH! Why do I have to be working with such goof bumps! Cosmo is a rival, Rouge is so slutty, she looks like she wants to take a high heel shoe to the bed, Amy is varying, Sonic is okay for now, and Clarisee is so dammed stupid and Obsessed, that I couldn't reason with her if I wanted to!"

-Clarisee's POV-

"Sonic is SO into me."

-Normal POV-

As Amy nodded awake, the intercom began blaring by Harmony. "Wake up victims so you will submit to your doom!" She shouted into the speakers, then Chris' voice could be heard, but what he said was unknown.

"-ank you Harmony. Now contestant, in 25 minutes, be ready to jump out with a parachute into the Amazon! All 17 of you, along with the 6 of us. 2 interns will be flying the plane, so don't worry. I'll explain the challenge once we've landed!"

"Awesome! The Team Amazon, at the Amazon!" Amy threw her hands in the air.

"DON'T YOU DARE! It's to late! We're jinxed!" Clarisee wailed.

"What?"

"Anytime time someone projects good luck, it gets turned into misfortune!

"Right…"

-Loading dock-

Everyone grabbed their respective parachutes, and with Caleb and Chris leading the charge, everyone was gone. Except for one parachute, Clarisee, and Sonic.

"Life, Oh you perverted gods in heaven! Writers, ToD hosts, why do you torture me so!"

Clarisee landed, holding Sonic in her arms, his head nestled in her chest pattern. "I think he's happy." She remarks as everyone lands.

"Everyone, the goal is to hike 15 miles, and get to machu pichu first. If you do, I'll be there, explaining the last part of the challenge! And before everyone leaves, You all have medical shots, food supplies, one has a map, one ahs a compass, and one has night vision goggles, in one of these three duffel bags. Each team should choose one."

Team Success took one, as did Team Amazon, and Team Shadow is really(x4) hot.

-Team Success-

"Now that' we are moving, now what?"

"Guys! We have a walkie talkie to communicate with someone with out here!"

"So you don't use up the batteries, Skylar should hold on to it." Mephilis yanked it away from Tails hands, and gave it to the Silent hill OC.

-Mephilis' POV-

"Why am I being nicer to the Silent Hill brothers? They can get Eggman, Tails, and Silver off. I hate all 3 of them. Besides, If I win, I'm buying the Sol emeralds, and getting Iblis for myself! Yes I am! And to rub it in Dad's face…"

-Normal POV-

-Team Shadow is really(x4) hot-

The entire team was made up of hedgehogs, or half hedgehogs, so speed was their advantage.

"Draken, I have to tell you something!"

"I know Manic! Spit it out!"

"Scourge is-" Manic ran nose and mouth first into a branch, knocking him over.

"OHH! You okay?" Sonia ran over, asking her brother in concern.

"Uhh, yeah, I think."

"That was a great wipeout. But it had to hurt." Draken admitted, while Scourge laughed at his teammate's misfortune.

"Tell you what, let's watch where we are going. And Scourge leads the way, single file." Draken said, pointing onward.

-Team Amazon-

"So, Gothie, you destined our doom, which way do we go?" Rouge asked Amy, who looked at the split in the road.

"Ummm, Right?" She said, half asking.

-Amy's POV-

"I wish Knuckles had not left. Him leaving contributed to her excessive drinking which contributes to a snobbish, bossy, whinny, bitchy attitude. As Shadow could easily put it 'This, sucks.'"

-Rouge's POV-

"The Stupid young fan girl has become death-bringing Goth girl. Now what people, now what?"

-Normal POV-

"Fine, Right it is!" Cream pointed left, and Sonic motioned her arm the correct direction as the septuplet went in that direction.

-Host and Co-hosts-

Chef and Caleb were rapping some wild music, Harmony was kicking Chris McLean's ass at the video game Split Second, and Shadow was dancing lewdly with Dragon.

"How long before they realize they have no batteries?" Caleb asked over the wild music.

"About 12 hours, maybe 14 tops!" Chris shouted back.

Chef Hatchet threw another disk on. "This is my collection of sounds from the war!" He shouted, reeling it wildly back and forth.

-Team Success-

"Okay. You guys made it first." Chris said as he put down the video game, and walked over to Team Success. "You guys are still leading, by a long shot. I have attached this rope here, and 3 gliders for each of you." He hands the gliders to Tails, Silver, and Skylar respectively.

"Now what? There is 6 of us!"

"Tails and I will fly over. Skylar and Zirron can ride together, while Meph inhabits Eggy again, and follows lastly, just incase the line breaks."

"This, will be epic." Dragon remarks, leaning against a tree. As they went in that fashion, the line bent largely as Eggman went across, allowing more of his weight around his stomach and legs to be eliminated.

-Eggman's POV-

"Nasty! Horrible! Why WHY WHY WHY WHY! PIZZA!" As he says that, his stomach re-gains some of the lost weight.

-Normal POV-

Just as the last of Team Success left, Team Shadow is really(x4) hot ran up, and seized the wire. "Shouldn't there be a hang-glider with this?"

"No." Chris chuckled, going back to his video game.

Draken shrugged, and kicked Scourge into the piranha infested water below. Sonia and Manic hand-climbed down, as Draken followed suit, leaving Scourge to deal with Piranha's.

-Scourge's POV-

"Lucifer! I call on your name, to restore some of my body that I lost!" He says, and like magic, his body is back in a good piece. "See?"

-Manic's POV-

"He's still whole. I can hardly believe it."

-Team Amazon-

"I heard that native tribes still lived around here as head-hunters."

"Amy, don't be silly." Cosmo replies, rolling her eyes. "That only happens in movies."

"AAAAIEEE!" Out jumped 3 native South American head hunters.

Sonic leaped toward Amy, but ended up in Clarisee' arms. Cosmo and Cream tired pushing the others to the hunters, Blaze readied a firebomb, while Amy readied her hammer and Rouge got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it, and welcome to the 21st fucking century." Blaze challenged.

-4 minutes later-

All 6 Amazonians and the male were tied to a tree.

"This, is ridiculous."

"Aye Sonikku. This is ridiculous." Clarisee admits.

"Will the female only team get free from the native's clutches! Can Team Shadow is the total opposite of Hot beat Team Success! Will Rouge's drinking problem subside? And will I ever be able to beat Harmony at this game!" Chris suddenly jerks leftward, as debris form the building above falls on him, giving the lead in the game to Harmony again.

"Maggots, you can find it out here, on…" Chef and Caleb began rapping the discs again, to where it makes the responding.

"TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR SONIC EDITION!"


End file.
